Supergalactica
by floppingmermaid
Summary: Brittany and Santana are of a super hero species called the Titans except these two heroes' planets are at war. Bigger forces are at work though and these two super heroes need to come together to save the galaxy. Little do they know, saving the planet will require them to do the unthinkable, especially when they become each other's everything. superhero!Santana superhero!Brittany
1. Doritos

**This is my hybrid version of a superhero, fantasy, sci-fi, army story. **

**Metropolis is kind of like a Star Wars city or the one seen in Man of Steel. The planet of Predastar is what you think Mars would look like.**

**Reviews are most welcome. I don't and most likely will not use a beta. I normally write scientific articles so I am not used to writing in this style - if anything bugs you about my writing, let me know in the review section!**

**Mermaiding out.**

**Oh also, I own nothing. Thanks to Glee for the characters. Superheroes forever!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Doritos**

Half-walking half-jogging and still covered in remnants of sweat from your battles, you reach the control center of HQ. Walking through the doorway, turning left, and going past the couches and coffee table, you reach a wall of holographic control panels and a hovering robot chair occupied by a guy with glasses and brown hair. Artie is just the guy you're looking for.

"Please tell me some good news little B," you greet.

Artie pulls his headset down and it hangs on his neck as he turns his hovering robotic chair around and floats down level to you. One hand adjusting his glasses, he begins to speak.

"Hey Britt. This war was a tough one. I think the other planet underestimated us because we sent those sorry asses home. But, we did suffer some heavy losses for our win. They'll be back though, I know it. Most of the team is out helping out on the battlefield to clean up," Artie says.

You feel a little better but still frown. You can't shake the image of the Dust Bowl out of your mind though. So many dead...

Why did humans have to fight their own kind?

Kitty was on the other side of the room where her lab is but you spot her walking towards you now.

Despite her blonde Barbie-esque looks, Kitty is much more than meets the eye. She's got a tough exterior, knows how to dish out snarky remarks, but most interestingly she has an affinity towards the mysteries of our galaxy. The latter is why you're so impressed with her. You've always got a knack for people who don't let their looks define you. You're a textbook example of that misconception, but you know you're so much more than looks.

Kitty is the most gifted researcher and space historian that the Titans could find. She was a university researcher who studied how, why and what makes the galaxy tick, with the ultimate goal of understanding why Titans - your rare human group with super powers - even exist. She lives in HQ with you and the rest of the Titan team and is a total hoot to let loose with. Crazy fun but also very, very knowledgeable.

You never really paid attention to the academic side of things because your talents lie in the physical. The bits of information you know come from random chats with Kitty.

Apparently, the life-flowing energy of the galaxy was invariably linked to the Titans and the origins of this rare group. Because of that, you can manipulate the power to fight, heal, or to fly. You don't know much about this topic but you generally know that Schuester was the first of the Titan kind on Predastar, and your generation is the first Titan class. So why did the life-energy create you at this moment in time? Did the energy provide you the ability to shoot energy from your hands and feet, coupled with ungodly strength and speed so that you could do something for the planet? What was your purpose? You've learned to keep these questions at bay and let Kitty handle that. It makes your brain hurt and you've got more important things to deal with normally, being the captain of the Titans.

"Brittany, who were those soldiers you faced?" she cuts in, looking up at you with her hands on her hips.

You look at her, and back at Artie.

You picture the Red soldier, not even knowing who it is, but yet you were drawn to him. The power and speed was unlike any other foe you had faced. You were equally skilled and to be honest, that scared you.

"I was hoping you could tell me," you respond truthfully.

Kitty's mouth turns into a frown and she turns around to step back to her lab area, lost in thought.

"I've never seen you have to fight so hard, especially against a human," says Kitty.

Your mouth tightens. "I know," you admit.

You need to go see who the Red soldier is.

You're open your mouth to speak when Artie cuts in. "They're waiting in the detainment room," he says, as if he could read your thoughts.

Without another word, you walk out of the control center and head further down into the HQ.

Arriving at the entrance of the detainment area, you let the security system scan your body before it opens up the doors to let you into the giant room.

This room is circular shaped like a dome, leaving no corners, weak spots or places to hide. The room is lit up on the outskirts of the floor, projecting orange light upwards. Softly glowing opaque sphere-shaped cells float in the dome, made of something Artie invented that prevents any usage of energy once inside it. On the left side of the doors were two white couches and a soft fuzzy white carpet.

The sphere-cells is where we put our captured enemies if we had any, and they would be left floating in the middle of the room until we knew what to do with them. There was only one cell being used right now.

You see that Sam is sitting cross legged on an apple white sofa on the left of the door as you walk in, clearly invested in one of those vintage comic books from the past era. He looks up at the sound of your footsteps and smiles his wide toothy grin.

"Holla at your boy," he says in an accent and making a random hand gesture.

He's trying to get you to smile. You love his goofy self. He knows you get into serious commander mode when in combat and he's trying to bring you back down to earth. It almost works, except you hear a female voice coming from the floating dome in front of you.

"God, do one more impression and I think I will save you the trouble of killing me because I will gladly die right here and right now out of annoyance."

You're shocked. Mouth slightly parted, you stare up at the same dark metallic red lattimus armour that you were so desperately trying to buckle off of you earlier on in the day. Except there was no mean-looking helmet on the armour. And the Red soldier was no man. The helmet had been powered down, and instead, the most beautiful tanned skin female face wore the suit. She had dark slightly wavy locks that fell over her armoured shoulders, and her eyes shut closed.

The Red soldier was lying down with both hands resting behind her head. One knee was bent up while the other was straight. She made the dome look comfortable, and you find yourself wondering what it would be like to lie in there too. You aching muscles would like it for sure.

"Yeah well you would've been dead already if Britt here didn't go easy on you out there so you better watch it," Sam says threateningly.

At the mention of your name, the Red soldier lazily opens one eye and meets yours.

Immediately, both of her eyes open and you can see a flash of fear in them, despite the stoic face she has.

You suddenly feel so powerless under her gaze, like you needed to power up and put on your lattimus armour to cover up your vulnerability.

Highly aware of your post-helmet blonde hair and how you didn't bother to properly straighten it, you feel really exposed.

"Sam, it's okay," you quietly say, without breaking your eye contact with the Red soldier.

"Trouty mouth, I think you would've said differently if you saw how the fight went down. I come from the district of Lima Heights. I have razor blades in my hair that could cut you in half," the Red soldier calmly says as she breaks your intense gaze to look at Sam.

"Whatever. Britt, you get to deal with this bag of fun now. I'm off to take a shower," says Sam as he closes his comic book and gets up. He pats you on the shoulder as he walks by you.

You manage to produce a tight smile to him and then return your attention to the floating beauty above you.

You have a million questions for the Red soldier, but you can't seem to formulate words. The Red soldier still hasn't moved and is staring up at the ceiling.

"Who are you?" you ask.

That's a safe question. Figure out who this person is, why she's so strong, and why their planet wants to invade ours. All business.

You start to walk towards the floating dome, thinking back to earlier on in the day.

/

_You trusted the warriors in handling the other enemy ground troops while the seven of you titans were inside Artie's control center at HQ, huddled around a 3D map. You needed to wait for the battle to start so you could confirm your suspicions about the enemy sending troops to use energy beam cannons against the Metropolis force field. It doesn't take long until you see red enemy dots break off from the battlefield and moving through the 3D wilderness and Cliffside canyons towards the city of Metropolis. The dots split off into four groups, each heading to a different angle on the force field._

_"Berry go with Sam. Marley you stick close to Ryder. Mike, I trust you on your own. Kurt, you come with me," you say as you watch Artie's hologram, provided by a scouting droid._

_Simultaneously you hear two voices._

_"YES! Twenty bucks from you please and thank you," singsongs Kurt._

_"Dear Barbara Streisand what gives?!" Rachel groans in that annoying Rachel voice you've grown to dislike._

_You glance up with confusion written all over your face._

_Kurt is smiling from ear to ear, giddy, dancing and swaying his hips from side to side._

_Marley rolls her eyes as Sam high fives himself in the forehead._

_"Okay..." you begin, waiting for an explanation for the sudden outburst._

_"I was betting Rachel here that you would pick me, seeing as my skill improvement and physical gains from actually training and eating regular food far surpass her reliance on her crazy vegan diet of consuming that gross green substance instead of proper meals. You are what you eat," explains Kurt as he flexes his biceps._

_"Not fair! Brittany, I assure you that I am very strong and that I have what it takes to be on the top and if I have to put certain things in my body, no matter how uncomfortable, so be it!" shouts Rachel in one breath._

_You burst out laughing and Rachel looks around confused as everyone starts howling._

_"You all don't take me seriously do you? I bet you all that one year from now I will be able to toss Kurt on his pale skinny butt an-" suddenly Rachel stops speaking and glows fire truck red, with realization dawning on her._

_"Yeah, okay Rachel I think you need to just stop talking right there and also stop making bets," snorted Mike._

_You wipe your eyes from the tears that formed when laughing._

_Clearing your throat, you clap your hands together to bring the focus back to the situation at hand._

_"Don't worry, who you're paired with has nothing to do with your skill or whatever the heck you were arguing about. We need to work together as a team and frankly some of our abilities complement one another so that's that. Sam is strong, but Berry, you've got the energy blasts he isn't so proficient in. I like to work with other brawns so Kurt's physicality helps me better,"you point out._

_"You guys are idiots," you hear Marley whisper over to her friends. You see Rachel make a face at Kurt._

_"Okay, focus you lot," you say while clapping your hands. "We need to move fast before they can get settled. Looks like there are four camps so we'll each pick a camp, get rid of it, and rendezvous at the Cliffside to help out the warriors?" you end off with your plan sounding like a question. You like input from your team to make sure your plan makes sense._

_"Heck yeah! Titans on three!" yells Sam. The others nod._

_"Titans, hooah!" you all chant._

_"Aight, nuff of this pep talk and get'cho asses outta here. I got a some game to spit," Artie calls over his shoulder from his floating chair. It was his way of saying that he needed to concentrate on everything going on in the control center. He was frantically flying up and down in his flying chair, pressing buttons on the myriad of holographic screens lighting up the entire wall, from floor to ceiling._

_You look over at Kurt who looks back at you with determination written all over his porcelain face._

_"Let's do this," you say._

/

_You hear your own breathing and your heart couldn't be pounding any harder. You look over at the metallic dark pink lattimus armour beside you. Kurt's crouched a mere foot away from you, looking straight ahead._

_You two have chosen to disassemble the largest of the four camps. It's close to the force field, right at the edge of where the canyons of the Cliffside meet the wilderness. You're crouched behind and peering over the large winding stump of an ancient tree root as you survey the area. You spot five soldiers wearing lattimus-like armour in the area._

_Two soldiers are using their beams to push up a large carbon black cylinder from the ground and putting it upright in four spots, forming a squared off area while the other three soldiers are assembling what looked like a large cannon in the middle of the square. Standing, these cylinders were as tall as the cannon. The dark purple cannon had three metal beams pointing out at the force field, resembling a claw. They were just starting the set up so this was a good sign._

_You couldn't really see much from your view but it seemed simple enough. There was also one temporary tent set up on the other side of the cannon, presumably for supplies._

_"Artie, can you see what I see?" you say into your helmet. Artie has visuals of all titans with a camera built into the visor portion of your helmet that covers your eyes._

_"Yeah. Those carbon columns aren't there for no reason. I can't see what's in them though, or read it."_

_You turn your head and look at the giant cannon being assembled. It looks menacing and looks like it definitely would have the capacity to tear your Metropolis force field apart._

_"That's the weapon I saw on the droid's images. It uses energy and charges it at the base, and once it's charged enough the beam will come out of the claw. I suggest you take that beast down before it's fully set up," says Artie._

_"Got it," you respond._

_You're not sure whether you should be grateful or offended that the other human planet thought that Predastar was easy enough to only send a couple of cannons and a few dozen soldiers to take down our force field. It was clever of them to try and distract us by having these special troops break off from the actual battle that was going on at the Dust Bowl, the area of barren flat land between the ancient wilderness jungle and the canyons. You can't help but wonder why were there only five soldiers manning the largest campground? You shake it off. Concentrate._

_"Cake walk. Five tangos. You take Jo and Blow over by the corner and then help me take down this cannon," you quietly talk into your lattimus helmet._

_"Roger. How about that tent there? I wonder what those black totem pole like things are for," responds Kurt._

_"Not a clue. Nothing we can't handle I'm sure," you say._

_"To be honest, I was expecting more of a threat than a couple of soldiers. I thought you got to handle the big missions," says Kurt._

_You were expecting to have a big mission as well, but you don't mention that out loud. Something sets your teeth on edge about this camp. There's no way there are only five soldiers manning the largest cannon of the four enemy bases._

_"Kurt, just watch each other's backs," you end up saying._

_You take a couple of breaths and observe the cannon and its builders._

_One guy assembling the claw thing, one is on the ground sending parts up to the guy at the claw, and the third one is on the other side of the cannon welding something together with the white hot beam coming from his blaster._

_"Ok, go," you calmly say._

_You blast off at super speed and approach the soldier on the claw, not bothering to slow down while swinging your left hand to deliver a powerful blow to the soldier's head as he falls off with a sickening crunch. Before the next two guys know what happened, you stop mid-air, turn around and look down to fire two beams from each hand at the two grounded soldiers._

_Looks like their armour is weaker than the ones Artie developed for our warriors. Our warrior's armour can at least take the hit from the titan's beams but these guys stood no chance._

_As soon as you've fired those beams, you look over at Kurt who appears next to you in seconds. You're both hovering over the cannon and about to attack._

_"Okay, now is my time to shine. Been working on this move in Judo class. Check this out Brittany," Kurt says as he begins to attack the cannon._

_Just as he charges up an energy ball, a wave of energy hits Kurt in the backside of his shoulder and he falls down to the ground. The force was so strong that you felt the vibrations hit you and push you back a little._

_"Kurt!" you yell._

_You look for the source of the beam._

_A flash of dark red flies by you and you turn around just in time to cross your arms in front of your face to block a punch._

_As soon as the punch is blocked, the red armour backs up and the other hand shoots out another beam at you._

_You're too fast though. You blast yourself further up in the air and come hurling down at the foe, hands together raised above your head, and bring your closed hands hammering down onto a red helmet._

_Red goes plummeting down into the cannon and takes a chunk of the cannon off as the red suit hits the ground._

_You scan around for Kurt who's lying face down by the tent. But as you start to blast towards him, Red flies up and wraps their arms around your waist, rugby tackling you into one of the large black cylinders. Apparently, they weigh a heck of a lot because normally, if you crash into things at that speed, you would've completely ran it over. Instead, it remains sturdy as ever as you're slammed into it on your backside._

_The impact hurts surprisingly. No one has ever been able to hurt you other than Mike when in combat training. A fist comes at your head as you bend your head to the left to dodge it, and counter by throwing a headbutt at Red in the head. You blast forward, flying into the cannon, smashing Red into the base of it. Red doesn't even have time to hit the ground before you're grabbing hold of one of Red's ankles and start spinning him in the air, letting go with precise aim so that Red hits the claw on your release._

_The purple clawed cannon falls over when Red hits the side of it, with Red in the heap of the wreckage._

_That's not how you were planning on destroying the cannon but it'll do._

_You lower the energy from your feet and descend down to the ground. You hold out a ball of crackling energy in the palm of your hand, arm outstretched and aiming at this person in the red armour._

_Before you can release your energy, Red explodes out of the wreckage, bringing his knees and hands to his chest, creating a glowing red energy ball at his stomach and then uncurls from his fetal position, releasing the energy right at you._

_You're caught off guard but you manage to blast upwards by shooting energy from your hands and your feet._

_Now hovering in the air, you watch as Red flies up to be level with you._

_You're confused, how did that human's suit produce energy so powerful and so quickly like that? Normally they have to charge up if they use energy and this guy doesn't even have a weapon like those blasters our warriors use._

_Sam's voice comes through in your helmet, "Job done. Where is everyone?" _

_You attempt to fly away from Red to get some distance between the two of you. "Sam, I'm being held up. Kurt's hurt, HQ I need a medic now. Over," you quickly breathe out as you propel yourself away from another blast. Thank god for Artie's built in communicator which is connected to all titan lattimuses._

_"Roger. On my way," you hear Mercedes' voice come through._

_With the energy beam dissipating, you fly towards at him and throw punches at an incredible speed, charging up energy in your fists for extra power. He's quick though, and it seems like he was just warming up. His movements were fluid, making his dodges and your punches look like you were dancing in the air._

_You've had enough so you bring both feet up and kick him square in the chest with the bottom of your heels. As soon as your feet make contact with armour, you shoot out beams from the bottom of both of your feet, blasting the Red soldier square in the chest. You fly forward and somersault in the air and do a one eighty spin to face him and shoot out a sizzling energy beam from both hands right at him, blasting him backwards in the air._

_You fly forward and when you reach Red, you put both of your hands on Red's shoulders and immediately launch yourself over like you were doing a handstand and double over so you're on Red's backside. In one fluid movement, you also turn around and do a bicycle kick of sorts, using the momentum from your front flip, and bring your right leg hammering down on Red's shoulder._

_Red goes straight into the ground below you, creating a large crater in the ground by the cannon._

_You know it's not over yet so you charge up an energy ball and release the sizzling power at the crater, destroying the cannon a second time._

_Panting, you fly over to Kurt who's lying beside the cylinder. He's face down and not moving._

_Kneeling beside him, you shake his shoulders with both hands. "Kurt, Kurt, can you hear me?" you say._

_You hear a groan as Kurt shifts to rest on his elbow to face you. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've lost an arm. There goes my dream of being a fashion designer after retirement," Kurt groans out._

_You smile._

_"Oh dear god," you say, relieved._

_You hear Mercedes' voice come through. "Hush now, save your energy. I'll be right there, don't move."_

_"Okay, does anything else hurt or is it just your..." you trail off, eyeing the damaged magenta lattimus before you._

_Kurt lifts his face off of the ground and twists his neck so he's looking at you._

_"What?" says Kurt._

_You're baffled. From far away, it didn't look too bad, but up close? Looks like Red's energy blast was strong. Very strong. It takes a lot for human laser beams to do anything to you guys._

_You can actually see the inside wires of Kurt's lattimus where the point of contact was. His whole backside is damaged and sparking._

_"I-" you begin._

_"Look out!" Kurt yells._

_Before you can say another word, a blow comes at your left waist and you're hit so hard that you're propelled into the cylinder on the other side of camp._

_You were completely blind-sided and the impact with the cylinder almost knocks the daylights out of you._

_-Who is this person? How come they're so strong?-_

_You look up from the ground right as Red kicks you in the stomach, sending you flying across the ground. You stop yourself and land in side lunging crouch._

_"Sam! Sam! GET OVER HERE, NOW!" you hear Kurt yell._

_The blows don't injure you, but it does shake your confidence. You've never been one to get hit like that._

_Red has already flown over to you and is about to do something when you do a break dancing move. You use your legs to do a flare and swing it to trip Red as you jump back on your feet._

_Red is standing up already though and tackles you to the ground, both of you rolling and struggling for power on the ground._

_Red ends up on top of you, pinning you down with his knees squeezing your legs and sitting on you at the hips._

_You stare up at the metallic dark red helmet and the black window shielding the owner's identity._

_Red charges up some energy in his fist before he punches down on your chest and the blow knocks the wind out of you._

_Red delivers another blow, right at your boob. That really winds you and can't breathe. You need to get Red off of you but you can't. Your helmet is suffocating you and you're too desperate for air so you power down your helmet, opening it up in the front to reveal your face._

_A rush of cool air greets your nose as you cough and try to gasp in air._

_Red had winded his left arm back, ready to give another blow. However, Red froze in that position. He seemed to be staring at you from behind the helmet, contemplating whether to hit you or not, shocked at the sight of your face._

_You stare at each other for another second when suddenly, Red's head jerks up right as a large white lattimus kicks Red off of you. Immediately, you roll over onto your fours coughing and trying to work your lungs again._

_Sam had caught Red off guard and was already containing Red with a makeshift handcuff made of his energy beams._

_Mercedes had arrived as well, and was moving Kurt into her medic hovercraft to go back to HQ._

_"Thanks," you manage to breathe out._

_"Anytime. I was wondering what was the hold-up was! No one is at the Cliffside yet," says Sam. "What should I do with this one?" he inquires, nodding over in the direction of the Red soldier who is now lying on the ground trapped by Sam's energy beams. _

_Your planet, the Predastar, was fighting a battle against the only other human planet in this galaxy, planet Narpollo, and so far, you had been extremely surprised at how fast and strong the Red soldier was. After all, you are a titan, a human with super powers meaning no human stood a chance against you on this planet. You needed to talk to the Red soldier to figure out why he was able to put up the fight though._

_"Can you put him in the detainment room? I'll come by later… and Sam, keep an eye on this one."_

_Sam nods in response. In the background, you hear Mercedes yell._

_"Samuel Evans, get over here! I ain't got no time for your white ass to lollygag, I got lives to save!"_

_Sam waves to you and blasts off with Red thrown over his shoulder, fireman style._

_You're very confused. Why didn't the Red soldier kill you?_

/

_After your one on one battle with the Red soldier, you had flown to the base Cliffside to find out from Artie that Ryder and Mike got injured as well. That left Mike's base still in-tact and Marley on her own._

_"Marley, what's your status?" you ask._

_"Fine, I'm back at HQ, they've got some strong soldiers but Ryder and I got the job done before he got hurt. I had to bring him back myself," Marley says._

_"Berry, what about you?" you ask._

_"Sam ordered me back, we were waiting by the Cliffside when he left to help you,", says Rachel_

_Okay, makes sense. But no, it didn't. How did so many of you get hurt? You're titans…_

_"I'll go get Mike's camp then," you confirm._

_"Destroy the cannon and get out of there B, I don't like what I've seen so far," says Artie._

_You agree._

/

_You had spent half of a day trying to take down Mike's camp. It would have been easy if you hadn't had to fight three large soldiers at the same time, and all with the same capabilities as the Red soldier (super strength, flying, energy blasting… all that jazz). Except they weren't as skilled as he was, so you handled them, albeit taking a while since no matter what you did to them, they kept on getting back up. Eventually, a foreign hovercraft appeared by the camp, driven by a woman soldier with black lattimus suit. Her helmet was powered down and you caught a glimpse of her short blonde hair and pissed off look. The three soldiers you were fighting blasted into it and they took off, abandoning post. After that, ripping down the cannon was as easy as taking candy from a little kid._

_The original big picture plan was simple. The warriors, our planet's human soldiers, would fight the oncoming enemy troops while the titans hung around HQ to deal with the enemy troops who were assigned to destroy the dome-like force field protecting our city, Metropolis. Simple is what gets things done, but your mission ended up taking the whole day and had digressed way too much. If you hadn't run into those "complications", a.k.a fighting those soldiers, would you have been able to give your warriors an advantage with you fighting by their side? You feel the guilt building up in you as you remember the calming sounds of crackling flame calms you as you took in the view before you. The barren red dusty land of the Dust Bowl stretched out for miles and beyond it was the edge of the wilderness, with its wild ancient trees in the distance. Normally, it would be a beautiful sight but tonight, it was filled with a mixture of hovercrafts and robot armour strewn about. Soft flames and ember thrived off of the oxygen as it consumes remnants of machines, and other metal scraps. _

_The warriors had human lattimus armour because we engaged in battle quite frequently, with other organisms coming to our planet to try to steal our abundant source of life-energy. These armoured suits had laser blasters attached to one arm and a sword shield hybrid on the other._

_The human lattimuses are a one piece, with the front side that opened up, and once you stepped inside, it confirmed you were the owner and the front side closed on top of you and voila, you were ready to go._

_Titan lattimus armour is different, however. It was a part of you, connected to your energy. It became you, you became it. If you wanted it on, you just had to power up and your armour would surround you._

_It was mere fate that you are one of the eight Titans on your planet. Your planet–Predastar–is one of the two planets in this galaxy that is home to humans. The other planet is named Narpollo, and together, these two planets supported the only two human cities in the galaxy. This is because these are the only two planets with a stable source of life-energy._

_The glowing transparent blue-purple life-energy supports human life and it seems to control every natural aspect of the planet. The air, weather, water, power, anything that humans used, it was part of maintaining it. It's a mysterious energy and not much is known about it with the exception that it flows throughout the universe. From time to time, recently the energy has been randomly present in newborns, providing them strength and abilities that are beyond the capability of any lattimus warrior out there. You are one of these rare phenomenon, a Titan, a term coined by Will Schuester, the original Titan who acts like a caring but a borderline creepy dad._

_Titans had the original lattismus armour. The metal was a different one than the humans as they are made of moonrock, a heavy and strong metal that humans wouldn't even be able to move in if they attempted to wear one. The most important part was that you could blast your energy from the suit thanks to some physics shit that Artie thought up. It was handy, we could blast energy from our bare feet to fly, shoot things from our hands, and our helmets had communicators with the other Titans. Somehow, the lattimus could channel our own energy through the suit and even help us concentrate where we blasted our energy. Your lattimus is a carbon finished light blue, matching your eyes._

_You don't know who your family is. Well you do, you've got your Titan family with Schuester being the father-like figure of you and your friends, but you don't know who your biological family is. You don't mind though; Kurt, Sam, Marley, Rachel, Mike, and Ryder are everything and more to you._

_/_

_You enter HQ, located deep under the Metropolis._

_Since the fight, you can't stop thinking about that Red soldier, let alone those other three buffoons you had to fight as well. The glass elevator door opens and you begin to power down your lattimus as you walk down the opaque glass hall. The floor is lit up every couple of feet, emitting a soft, warm welcoming glow. Feels good to be home._

_You see the opening to the lounge room at the end of the hallway. You power down completely, making your lattimus disappear and you're left in your combat clothing which feel so much freer. You stop by the divot in the wall to your right and take your combat boots off of the shoe rack._

_You were in normal warrior combat clothing, which by the way, has not changed since the military age. You had a fitted tan colour tee on, tucked into your cargo army pants that were loosely sitting on your hips. Your belt had the titan logo on its buckle. The cargo pants were tucked into combat boots, your favourite boots of all time because you love feeling like you're on solid ground after all of that flying. Your hair is down and probably messy from the helmet but you don't really care._

_Those couches look too comfortable in the lounge and your aching muscles are screaming for a break. But first, you need to go see Artie._

_Artie is the genius who invented and built your lattimus suit for you and who also is in charge of weaponry production. He is a key player who your planet would not survive without. With all that he controls from his operating room, it's like his glasses actually give him four eyes. You don't get how he can keep up with so many holographic screens displayed all over the wall of his control center, let alone direct weaponry and technology production while dealing with Sue Sylvester, the warrior's Commanding Officer, and designing new products all at the same time._

_As if that weren't enough, he's also into politics. He's the one pushing for the President to terminate the term 'military' and replace it with 'warrior' because to him, the military was a thing of the past._

_Back on earth, which was eons ago seeing as the planet ceases to exist anymore, the military personnel had guns that shot bullets, rolling tanks, hand bombs, and so on. However, times have changed. It's a new era of technology where blasters shoot out white hot laser beams are as hot as the sun, hovercrafts of sleek designs were driven, 'tanks' were now alien-like hovercrafts with with multiple energy cannons. 'Warriors' of Predastar seemed to reflect this new age better than 'military' as it reminded everyone of the age of the 'bullets'. It also didn't hurt that 'warrior' seemed to increase enlistment from civilians because of the novelty of the term. Being a warrior had potential for a great career given all of the enemies we attract from having an abundance in life-energy._

_Anyhow, the Presidential board loves Artie and supports him as the National Defense and Technology Commandeer. You're lucky that he's one of your good friends. You owe him a lot. Without him, you would be walking around in a pretty beat up lattimus right now with the amount of tomfoolery you get into._

_You're half walking half jogging because you've missed out on a lot already. You stop at the first intersection and turn left, heading towards the control center doors which are already opened. You see Artie in his flying chair, hovering and moving up and down along the wall of holograms he controls..._

Now you're here, looking up at the foe that you faced back at your camp.

/

Lying in this floating prison cell has sucked until that blonde showed up. The girl, that is.

When she powered down her lattimus helmet during your fight, you were seconds away from delivering the finishing blow to her head. But you didn't. You couldn't.

Now she's about to confront you and you're panicking inside. You're trying to stay calm and take in some deep breaths to slow down your heart rate.

"Who are you?" the blonde asks.

You twist your neck to look down at her from your prison cell. She's walking towards you, and you can't help but stare.

Those same piercing blue eyes stunned you on the battlefield. You had never seen anything like her and your heart dropped when you realized you were fighting this beautiful specimen the whole time.

You don't know how to answer without giving anything away or getting your ass whooped if you ever got home.

Carl, your boss, would eat you alive. You just hope that the rest of your team made it back okay.

You decide to swallow your nerves and respond like a normal human being would. You figure that regardless of what you say, your ass would get whooped for getting imprisoned in the first place.

_-Lopez, stop acting like a nervous wreck-_

"No one. Just following orders," you say without moving from your position, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

The blonde twists her mouth in a line and looks around the room.

What you hear next is not what you expected.

"I'm Commander or Captain Pierce. I - I fought you out there. You're good. I mean, no offense, I'm sure your warriors are good too but you guys must have some serious training methods on your planet, no warrior could ever do that to me-" she says before she trails off, noticing the confusion spreading over your face.

You sit up, hands behind you so you can lean on them.

"Okay, hold up one second. I'm not good, I'm great. And let's back track. I ain't no warrior, I'm a titan. Why do you think they left me alone with the zapper cannon? Obviously so that me and my team could take you down ourselves," you rant sarcastically as you roll your eyes.

You thought this mission was stupid from the beginning. You knew that you and the other titans were powerful, but Carl's idea of sending the seven of you to take over a city? That was just plain idiotic.

The blonde looks at you with her mouth slightly open.

"What?" you shrug in annoyance. You wish she would stop looking at you. It makes you... uncomfortably comfortable. Like you should be here and reveal all of your secrets to her.

"You're a titan?" she asks.

"Yes... " you say.

Now you're confused. Wasn't it obvious that you were a titan?

"There are titans on your planet?" the blonde inquires.

The bright blue eyes look so curious and genuinely interested that you want to tell her everything you know. The sound of her shoe dragging a line on the floor, which looks like a nervous habit, brings you back to remembering who you are.

You're Santana Lopez. Badass titan. You've got to hold your ground and stop looking at her face. And her stomach which looks oh so good in that tight t-shirt.

_-No! Stop it. Badass. You're a badass-_

"If you want some answers from me, fine. Just get me down here and let me power down because I'm getting a big ass wedgie between my two moons and this armour ain't letting me deal with it. Oh, and something Mexican to eat please. Or a breadstick," you say nonchalantly.

Knowing Carl, he'll probably think you're working on a way to get back to Narpollo or figuring out some way to communicate with him at least. You noticed that your communicator doesn't seem to be working in this building though. You don't mind.

At the present moment, you care more about talking to the blonde than the stupid old hunk with the pearly white smile. Plus, this place is not too shabby and probably has great food. Actually, scratch that. That was an understatement. It seems like Metropolis spent a large sum of money on this facility. You can see the gourmet breadsticks in front of you already. Your boss can wait.

"Why should I trust you? You haven't even told me who you are," says the blonde.

"Good point," you begin. "But I really have no place to go. Even if I'm a titan, I wouldn't be able to get back to Narpollo without losing oxygen first. Plus, I'm surrounded by a million of you and as much fun as fighting is, I'd rather lie in bed with a bag of Doritos," you say truthfully.

The blonde produces the most adorable laugh you have ever heard. Ever.

You smile at the thought of being able to make her face light up like that but try to wipe it off. You probably end up looking like an idiot making such a scrunched up face.

"Is that why you're still in your lattimus? To hide your food baby?" she teases.

You can't help but smile. "I'll have you know that Trouty mouth kicked me right where baby Valerie was and now I require him to replenish my food baby with extra large Costco sized dosage of 1st Degree Burnin' Blazin Jalapeno Doritos," you joke.

She shakes her head smiling.

"You already almost lost to me once, I don't think Doritos would help your cause. Except maybe if you were my cat, Lord Tubbington. He seems to get stronger the more fat he gets…" she says with a straight face.

You have no idea what the hell she is talking about but you don't really care. You smile.

"Okay. If you get me down, I can prove to you that I am most definitely not fat," you respond, pretending to flex a bicep.

The blonde's eyes slightly widen as she smiles.

"I think I need to re-locate the kitchen to a classified area before I let you out of there. Girl's gotta eat too," she says patting her stomach. "Can't have you pigging out for free."

"That's cool, although pointless because I always find a way to get what I want..." you trail off as you find her eyes. "Are you really going to leave me in my wedgie torture?" you pout.

"Sorry about the wedgie. It's going to have to wait," the blonde says as she looks behind her and then back at you. "Umm, I'll see you in a bit…" she says, waiting for you to finish her sentence.

You give in.

"My crew calls me Lopez. But my first name is Santana."

"I'll see you soon, Santana," she says as she looks over her shoulder while walking to the doors.

/

As you exit the detainment room, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Tying up your blonde hair, you make your way down the hall.

You smile as you wander off to check up on your injured Titans, but first you stop by the kitchen to grab a pack of Doritos. You can't rid your mind on how addicting and hot they are.

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing this for me and know where I'm going to go with this... but if you have suggestions I'd be happy to oblige.**

**Seriously, review please!**

**Mermaiding out. Probably another update soon.**


	2. Normal

**A/N: So I am so so so so so excited for this story! Many things lined up and planned for you.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**Alright, let's get to it, shall we?**

**Mermaiding out.**

* * *

"Hey," you quietly say as you walk into the HQ charging room. Mercedes is busy hooking up tubes to the machine Mike is lying on. Titans heal by absorbing more energy over a period of time, depending on what the injury is.

"Oh thank god it's only you. If I had to spend another second with Rachel Berry I think I would self-combust," says Mercedes.

"What did she do this time?" you ask as you look around the room.

"Oh she wouldn't stop lecturing Kurt before I put him under. Kept on going on and on about how she should've been paired with you and yadda yadda. You know how she is. Over achiever with a big mouth. She says if she was paired with you, Kurt wouldn't have gotten hurt."

You roll your eyes. "So you went all 'aw hell-to-the-no' on her and she's now cowering in a corner somewhere?" you ask.

"Nah, I told her that you probably don't expect the titans to go help out the medics and warriors with cleaning up, hence-",

"She got up and did exactly just that," you finish. "What a twerp. I love her, but she really needs to relax, I don't have favourites."

"Yeah, tell that to her shrine of you in her room," says Mercedes. "I'm glad you're okay though Brittany. The guys got it handed to them."

You're in the middle of the room looking at three chamber pods occupied by Mike, Kurt, and Ryder. They were sleeping while the inside of the chambers were releasing light blue-purple energy to be absorbed by their bodies.

"How long are they going to be out for?" you ask. You're not worried because you know that the life-energy will heal them. It just takes some time. You're still upset that they got hurt though.

"Kurt should be out tomorrow. Ryder too. Mike had it the worst. He got a blast right to the head and I'm pretty sure that he got whiplash bad enough for a concussion. If those things happen to titans, that is."

You're so grateful for having Mercedes and Tina around. "You're doing a great job Mercedes. You're the best medic in the whole universe," you say as you give her a hug.

It's important to be a supportive leader. You have to show them you know what you're doing, but also encourage them when they're doing things right.

With her eyes trained on a holographic screen, Mercedes starts to push some buttons on it and you hear a new rush of energy flow into the chambers the guys are strapped into.

"Don't tell that to Tina," Mercedes chuckles. "We always fought over who got the better performance score back in medic training."

"Where is she?" you ask.

"Oh she's out in the Dust Bowl with Marley and Rachel. I told her I can take care of these guys and that the warrior medics probably could use all of the help they can get."

Tina was Mercedes' partner in crime. Who wouldn't want two divalicious medics on the titan team? You felt lucky for not being medic at this moment. Tina was in the Dust Bowl meaning she's on the battle field that you saw, and that is not a sight you want to encounter again. Humans killing their own kind is something so wrong.

"Right, and I wanted to ask about Kurt's injury…" you begin. "Did Ryder and Mike have similar damage to their lattimuses when you got to them?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Actually, I've never seen your lattimuses damaged like that before. Even when you guys fight each other for combat training," says Mercedes, still watching the holographic screen.

You look at Mike. You feel a pang in your chest. Mike is your battle buddy. Both of you are the most skilled in combat and he's probably better than you in some areas of fighting too. Whatever got him must've been strong.

"Okay. I'll see you later," you say as you turn to walk out of the room. Just as you start to sprint around the corner of the hall, you run right into Sam.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Sam laughs.

"Sorry!" You walk on by but don't miss how that hallway you came from only leads to the medic's wing.

/

As you enter the control center, you see one of the carbon black cylinders from the camp you had destroyed standing in the middle of Kitty's lab area on the right. Artie is floating over the top of it peering inside the cylinder as Kitty is furiously micro pipetting a glowing dark purple substance into multiple tubes as if her life depended on it. Both don't even notice you entering as they work alongside each other. You walk over to the coffee table and couch that is by Artie's hologram control wall and smirk. You pick up some of the spare magazines lying on the table.

You prep, aim, and fire.

"Hey! What the-" shouts Artie. "Cut that out!"

You hear the whizzing sound of his chair and not much longer, Artie has zoomed to the spot in front of you waving his arms.

Artie looks down at you with an unimpressed facial expression. A wad of spit is dropping down the side of his cheek coming from the giant spitball you shot at him.

"Brittany, those magazines are for reading not chewing!"

You finish molding the ball in your mouth and blow it out at Artie's head as if you were blowing out a candle. Super strength has its perks sometimes.

You burst out laughing as he flies over to you with the spitball stuck onto the center of his forehead.

"What do you want?" he says.

"I want to get a picture with you, hot stuff," you wink jokingly.

"Would you actually?" Artie switches from annoyed to hopeful in a heart beat he quickly takes a glance at Kitty who's glaring at her micropipette so hard that you would think the micropipette just broke up with her. "Maybe Kitty will get jealous and realize her love for me."

"Anything for you little B," you smile. "But first things first. I need you to load up the visuals from Mike and Ryder's lattimus helmets. I need to see who they were up against."

If there were more titans out there that could damage you guys the way the Red soldier did to Kurt, you need to know. Artie rolls his eyes.

"You heard the woman, Beiste. Load 'em up!" shouts Artie.

Artie's Beiste operating system opens up a large holographic screen in the center of the room. It looks like a movie theater.

"Loading, Ryder Lynn," says Beiste's robotic voice.

The screen buzzes to life.

"Start from the 0500h," shouts Artie.

The screen cuts to a first person view of a small camp. The base of the energy-beam cannon is being set up by two soldiers in lattimus-like armour. Like your camp, there were four black cylinders forming a square around the cannon. There was also a tent set up on the outskirts of the cylinder.

The screen blurs as Ryder takes off into the air and you see green lattimus arms stretch out and shoot energy beams at one of the soldiers. You see a beam coming from your left that hits the other soldier right in the face.

"Nice work Marley," you hear Ryder say from the screen.

The screen jerks to the left as you see a giant lattimus flying your way from the tent. Right before the giant dark purple lattimus gets too close to your screen, you tell Artie to pause the shot.

"Beiste, rewind two milliseconds and pause," says Artie.

The dark purple lattimus looks like the Red soldier's. A sinister looking helmet with a dark metallic colour. It had no weapons on the armour and yet this guy could shoot energy out of his feet to fly.

Eyes squinting at the screen, you think you recognize him.

"Artie, I think fought him at Mike's camp," you say. "Can you let the video roll?"

"Beiste, play in slow-mo," says Artie. The movements typically get too fast when we get fighting.

What you see next is a mixture of flying, punching, blasting, while you get glimpses of Marley taking down the cannon below Ryder as keeps checking up on her. Just as the cannon is destroyed, the dark purple lattimus punches Ryder in the chest and blasts an energy beam right at his left shoulder. You see Marley's pastel pink lattimus cover the screen in a second and the screen starts to shake and show you the firey colours of the sky.

"That's probably when Marley took him back here to Mercedes," says Artie. "This happened right before you called Sam over to help you."

You nod at him to agree. "Beiste, load up Mike Chang."

Similar to Ryder's and your camp, the layout of Mike's camp was the exact same. Mike had taken out three lattimus soldiers and while fending off a black lattimus. The black lattimus was the big goon that you crushed with one of those large carbon cylinders but still got back up when you were at Mike's camp.

Again, he also had the ability of a titan.

Mike's screen suddenly spun violently and then all you saw was the dust red ground. The screen turned around to face the sky as Mike's orange lattimus shot out energy beams from both hands at two lattimus foes now. One was the large black one and one was a dark grey one. One of the beams hit the dark grey lattimus in the face and the helmet was temporarily powered down. You caught a glimpse of a guy with a mohawk but it was quickly covered back up with his helmet once he regained his balance. The fight goes on and Mike is handling the two foes rather well, but like you, he couldn't get them to stop coming at him. It wasn't until another large dark green lattimus came flying out of no where and blew a cheap shot to Mike's head that the visuals went dark.

"Do you know if Sam fought that dark grey lattimus?" you ask, turning to face Artie.

"Yeah, all three of those latimusses fought you at Mike's camp didn't they? I bet you fought them after their camps' cannons were destroyed so they tried to protect this last one."

So there were five known titans from Narpollo, definitely all classified as threats. Well maybe except for the Santana now that you guys have got her. The question was, did they know that our planet had titans as well? And also, why was the other human planet attacking us? The planets don't normally interact, so what gives?

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Britt?" asks Artie. You see him glance back at the cylinder, probably wanting to get back to work. It's time you stopped ignoring the knowledge part because yes, you are good at fighting, but you feel that there is something else going on here. You need to understand the big picture and the only way to do so is through fitting the pieces together.

You don't want to sound stupid so you hesitate.

"Umm…" you stare at the floor. "Did you know that there are titans on Narpollo?"

"No, neither did Kitty," says Artie, sounding very deflated.

You're shocked. You look up to see Artie looking disturbed.

"This is our first interaction with Narpollo and Kitty and I think that these cylinders will bring us closer to understanding the life-energy," says Artie.

"Could you explain to me what you think that is?" you ask.

"Come over here, let me show you," shouts Kitty from the opposite side of the room.

You and Artie head over to Kitty, who's now taken a break from her date with the micropipette and is now staring at a beaker full of energy, except it's not what your energy looks like. It's the same half gas half liquid state but a dark purple-black colour whereas the life-energy you're used to is a light blue with a purple tinge.

"Kitty and I got Sam to haul one of these back while you were in the detainment room. Turns out, these cylinders are full of this substance," explains Artie.

"I managed to get it out with some of my lab tools and have been trying different chemicals with it," says Kitty, pointing to the meticulously pipetted samples that were now sealed shut in tubes.

"It kind of looks like our life-energy," you say.

Kitty immediately smiles, "that is exactly what I thought too! Blondie power," she laughs as you high-five her. "So naturally I ran tests that would deduce whether its properties are similar to our life-energy."

Kitty stops and brings the beaker up to your eye level and swirls it around.

"The only thing is that I can't get it to reproduce any of the things you titans can normally do with it. You know, the whole exploding hot laser beam thing. It just stays like this," she says.

"So is Artie trying to figure it out by analyzing the cylinder?" you ask.

"No I'm just looking at it. The black material is something I've used in blasters before to help concentrate the energy-beams but I've never thought of using it to actually carry energy," says Artie.

"So, I don't get it," you admit. "What's the point of this?"

Kitty smiles, clearly excited to step into her comfort zone of academia. "Brittany, this could change our whole understanding of the galaxy. There might be not one source of life-energy, but two! That's my hypothesis. What I don't understand is two things. One, why can't I recreate the reactions like I mentioned just one moment ago, and two, why would the galaxy need two sources of energy? Especially if they are of the same chemical structure? It just seems pointless!"

You wish you were smarter and could help out but you really don't know anything about the whole life-energy topic.

"I wish I could help you but this is the first time I've encountered such a thing," you say, pointing to the swirly purple mystery.

"Don't worry, most likely no one on this planet has ever seen this," says Kitty.

"Maybe we should let our brains rest. We've been up almost 24 hours straight with this battle," says Artie.

"Oh boo hoo, what a tough life. The best never rest. 24 hours is nothing. Try being a scientific researcher, Abrahams," retorts Kitty.

"You hear that?" says Artie.

"Hear what?"

"That's the sound of a tiny violin playing," says Artie while making a gesture with his index finger and thumb. Kitty slaps Artie lightly on the shoulder with her free hand.

"You're lucky I can't get this energy to explode because I really have no problem dumping this all over you."

Meanwhile, you're lost in your own thought.

_-Wait, no one on this planet…-_

"Kitty, wait. What did you say?" you ask.

"I was just joking about that," she says.

"No, before that."

"Being a researcher is tough?" she asks quizzically.

"No before that. You said no one on this planet has seen this.. thing?" you gesture towards the beaker she's holding above Artie's head.

"Probably not. We are the most important research facility being part of the titan team and all," she says. "I don't see a reason why anyone else would get their hands on this."

"I'll be right back," you say with a smile. You leave the two to their banter and start to get excited.

/

_-1... 2... 3... -_

You push and try to send energy to your palms. Your eyes don't even feel like they're glowing, which they normally do. Your stare at your open palm as you try for the upteenth time to send some waves of energy out but nothing happens.

"UGH!" you groan as you roll over onto your stomach. You rest your head on your hands.

You close your eyes and listen to the soft humming of the sphere cell you're in. As bored as you are, this is kind of nice from the chaos that typically ensues back at home.

You know that too much time has passed by without seeing anyone, meaning that Puck, little Puck, Dopey, and Gassy probably managed to get back to Narpollo without being caught.

How are you, the toughest titan on your team, the only one that got caught?

You're fighting with yourself and it's driving you nuts. Why are you even bothering to try to escape? This place seems nice. Brittany seems nice.

_- I wonder if those morons have realized I'm missing. I bet they're not even bothering to look for me right now. Dopey Finn is probably stuffing his face right now with Twinkies and Gassy Karofsky is probably somewhere blocking a hallway with his beer belly -_

The problem being the most trained titan is that you always get stuck with the most important projects. You're also the laziest titan though. That's why when at the camp, you were pretending to be busy and made your soldiers set up the cannon while you were really just lounging around inside the temporary tent, thinking about the ten thousand ways you were going to give hell to Carl for coming up with this stupid plan in the first place.

What are you going to say to him though once you're back? He's going to pull out the whole 'I'm disappointed in you' speech and he knows you can't take that sort of bullcrap. There was nothing you could've done differently. These titans outnumbered us. If only Quinn would stop being such a baby and do combat missions for once. But nope, instead, she got to play with the warrior weapon toys and fly hovercrafts. What a waste of her skill. You don't blame her though, she did get really injured that one time...

Still, you could've even used Motta as a side kick, regardless of how useless she basically was. You could've at least used her as a shield. Motta might have even been able to talk Pierce to death.

You sigh. You would rather have you be captured than Motta though. If anything happened to the youngest of your crew, you would've never heard the end of it. You guess it is a good thing that Motta stayed back at HQ. Carl didn't even care when Motta said she "didn't wanna go because she didn't wanna". He probably knew that you and the boys could get the job done on your own.

Hell. Except you didn't and you're so going to get roasted. Whatever, you're Lopez. You're hot, you'll show him what you've got. He won't be able to see the fear and self-doubt with your poker face on.

_- No he won't be able to. Can't read my, poker face. Can't read mah -_

The classic Ga Ga tune starts to pop into your head.

_- Muh muh muh mah... muh muh muh mah -_

You stand up and start to tap along to the imaginary beat in your head.

"Carl won't get me cause he can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face," you belt out singing. You wave your hand out in front of your face and spin around with your back facing the door. You raise one hand up with a finger pointing to the sky, shaking your booty with the beat. "She has got me like nobody, can't read my, can't read my poker face, oh whoaohaoha, P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face-"

"Muh muh muh mah," comes a voice behind you.

Your eyes widen and you feel the immediate heat on your face. Slowly, you drop your arm down and turn around to face the blonde who's walking towards you from the door. You must've been singing too loud to hear the doors slide open.

"Fuck," you mutter.

"You sing really well," says the blonde.

She's looking up at you with a cute smile. Except you're in panicking Santana mode which means you snap and get mean.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want? You're kind of interrupting precious me time. I've got important things to do."

Her smile doesn't falter and it's like her blue eyes see right through your facade and right to the ocean of embarrassment.

"Clearly..." she says. You probably look ridiculous, dancing in your lattimus in a hovering, glowing bubble.

"You're right, I didn't hear or see anything, I don't know what I'm talking about," she says as she sits down on the couch. "How are you holding up?"

You mirror her and sit down cross legged in your little bubble prison cell of hell.

"Well I think I'm holding alright. My bladder though? Not holding up. Although, at this point, I think I might have been a camel in another life," you say.

You've been stuck in this bubble for a long time.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. It's only been a couple of hours," she says. "I do feel your pain though. Once, Sam and I dared each other to sit in the cell and see who could get out of it first. We were both trapped in there until Artie managed to track us down with Beiste once both of us were missing for family brunch."

"Who's Beiste? And what? You guys have family brunch?" you ask with a turtle face. You make an effort to seem judgmental but you're honestly surprised at how close this titan team is. Even though having "brunch" sounds a little pompous for you.

"Beiste is the operating system that controls stuff around here. And yeah, every Sunday. We go out on missions a lot and we're not always home at the same time as everyone so this forces us to make time for each other."

"Why do would you want that?" You think back to how the only time your team gets together is for Carl's training sessions involving full out combat on each other.

"Why not?" the blonde responds.

Your stomach makes an unpleasant grumble. You hope it didn't pass for a fart.

_- Strike two for you, why you gotta be so embarrassing Lopez? -_

"Listen_. _I'm here to offer you a proposition," she says.

"I'm listening," you say, ears perking up.

"We've got some questions we're hoping you can answer. You have to answer 100% truthfully and in return, you get to not be in that," she says, pointing to your sphere cell.

Your heart starts to beat just a little faster. Being down would mean being closer to her.

"So if I agree, I can come down from this hell hole?"

"Yep," she smiles. "Only if you promise to be honest. Otherwise you're going back in there. And don't even _think _about doing anything funny. I am pretty deadly out of my lattimus too," she says with a straight face.

You really don't doubt that.

"I will do anything just please get me down from here," you say excitedly.

/

Walking through the HQ is much more pleasant than being carried around like a rag doll by Trouty.

It's got such a nice warm feeling to it. The walls and floor are made of some sort of opaque white glass with lit up floors. You can tell that the HQ is in a simple cross layout with the detainment room below the main level, the control center you whizzed by on the left, lounge center at the top center, and some room with chambers on the right.

You follow the blonde through the the hall after exiting the elevator, located on the opposite end of the lounge room.

You're not sure how close you should be walking to her, so you hang behind just a little. Your lattimus clanks as you walk, sending the sound vibrating down the hall.

"You know, you can power down. Unless you've actually got a baby Valerie and are self-conscious about it," says Pierce.

"I don't wear clothing underneath," you admit. You get super sweaty when you fight or are stressed on missions so you waltz around in your sports bra and spandex shorts in your lattimus.

"Oh."

"...yeah."

You mentally slap yourself in the forehead.

_- What is wrong with you? You are way too eloquent, Lopez -–_

You thank the heavens that you reach your destination before you have to further explain yourself.

"This is our control center," she turns around to face you. "I need you to tell me some information about your planet and what you know about _that_," she says pointing to the large black cylinder standing upright in the middle of a giant makeshift laboratory on the right side of the room.

"Oh, the harvester? Yeah okay. It just holds energy that's all. What do you want to know?" you respond.

"Come."

She gestures you to follow her to the lab area where you see another blonde, who's as short as you, and a guy with glasses sitting in a high-tech robot chair that's floating above ground. They're both animatedly talking to each other and pointing at several beakers full of life-energy on a lab bench.

"Hey guys, this is Santana," Pierce says as she walks towards them.

Both of them look at you. You take in the dweeb with glasses in a robot suit who looks utterly petrified at you, and then look at the shorter blonde with a ridiculously high pony tail who's not giving you a very pleasant look.

"Brittany... what are you doing?" says the blonde, not taking her eyes off of you.

"You said no one on this planet has seen this stuff so I thought Santana here could help us since she's not from this planet!" she excitedly says.

You're not liking how the other two were looking down on Pierce earlier so you immediately chime in, defending her.

"That's sheer genius. I'm secretly smart. What do you want to know?" you say.

"Okay, wait, why are you helping us?" says Artie.

"It's either this or going back to being envious of specs of dust flying outside the bubble hell hole being more free than me."

"Good point. Okay," says Artie. He takes the beaker of life-energy and shoves it in your face. "What is this?"

Oh boy. If these guys don't know what that is, it's going to be a long one.

"Let's get comfortable shall we? This might take a while," you say.

You all head over to the couches. This is such a weird room. It was open-concept with three rooms mushed into one. On the far left is a glass wall with tons of holographic screens. There's also an area with three white couches and a coffee table. You guys were on the far right where the room became a laboratory of sorts. In the middle was holographic map of what you assumed to be Predastar's layout.

You take a seat on the couch with Kitty on another, and Brittany on the last one. Artie floats directly across from you, and starts asking you questions.

Turns out, these guys seriously know nothing about your planet. It takes you about what feels like a whole day to enlighten them. You tell them about how that substance is the life-energy on your planet and that's what you're partially made of and connected to. The cylinders carried them so that our cannons could blast through the force-field and then the four titans would bust into Metropolis and take over. You don't miss the way Kitty rolls her eyes and scoffs at that part. You don't blame her.

You also explain that there are seven titans on your planet, excluding Carl, and that you didn't give two shits about what he wanted. Of course they inquire about that so you have to explain that whole shebang as well.

Carl is an energy-hoarder. He has a room in which he stays in all of the time back at HQ, and he tells us it's for the future that he keeps as much energy there. Our HQ is located underground so he's got plenty of storage space. Basically, Carl send us out on missions to take energy from other planets and so far, we've done just that. Except now, we can't take anymore energy from those planets because otherwise they would die, so he's turned to Predastar, and hence the attack on the planet.

"Okay wait so let me get this straight. Carl says he's the first titan on your planet?" asks Artie.

"Yep. He's like a hot older man-father figure to us," you say.

"Right. Okay but if this is life-energy from your planet, and it's got the same properties as our life-energy, how come we can't do anything with it?" asks Kitty.

You have no idea. You flip your palm facing towards the ceiling and feel the rush and buzz of energy appearing at your palm while simultaneously sucking the dark-purple energy in the beaker into the air and molding into the ball of energy that you've created.

"Woah!" both Kitty and Artie jumped away from you and you see Pierce sitting to your left, unphased. She's staring at the ball of energy in your hands.

Pierce mimics you and creates a ball of energy in her palm, roughly the same size as yours and holds it up so that they're adjacent to each other.

"They look different, but really, they're the same," she simply states.

"Britt, can you use that dark energy?" asks Artie.

"Hey now! Who's dark over here!" you say offended.

"Sorry! So-sorry just physically, colour, dark, that's all," stutters Artie. "Could you turn those off, I can't see."

You realize your eyes are glowing. Whoops. You blink and they go off.

"I tried to just now, but instead I made my own energy ball," says Pierce.

"Fascinating. Okay, awesome for bringing her Britt. I'm going to keep working on this. Skedaddle," says Kitty as she gets up to walk back towards her lab.

"Nice meeting you, Santana," says Artie as he swerves around and follows Kitty to the lab area. You're surprised at how nice they are.

"Thanks," you say awkwardly.

You look over at Pierce who's staring at you.

"So... now what?" you ask, diverting your gaze to everything except for the being sitting by you.

She shuffles so she's facing you.

"Do you really not care about what your boss wants?" she asks.

_- No I don't give a rat's ass -_

"He raised me so I guess it's natural to follow orders," you respond.

"But this taking over other planets to steal. This whole ordeal. After meeting your supposed enemies in person. Does it still feel right to follow orders?"

_-Now that I've met you, hell no. -_

"Well when you put it that way. But no, I mean, we're just borrowing energy," you defend, although not entirely sure why you are. "I'm sure Carl has a reason for doing so otherwise we wouldn't be going through all of this trouble."

"Join us."

You do a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Join us. I've seen you fight, I know what you can do. I think you would be a lot happier if you were on our team. We're like, unicorns and rainbows compared to the land of Carl," she says.

You can't think straight when she's looking at you like that. You would've never even thought about abandoning your team until now. For her.

"I-" you start. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"Look, this is a lot to process. I can't just flip sides like that."

"We're both titans, we're not really flipping sides. Just changing our... outlook on life."

You twitch your mouth nervously. She has a point. You weren't exactly the happiest back on Narpollo. These people have been far nicer than anyone you've encountered there.

"I need some time. To think about it. Is that okay?" you ask.

She looks at you for a second longer and stands up. "Yeah," she says. Her eyes light up and she flashes you her pretty smile. "I know! How about we get you settled in? Let you feel what 'normal' is around here. Maybe you'll make your decision easier once you get the feel of it."

"Okay, I could roll with that" you smile.

She smiles in return. "It's nice to see you out of the p-p-p-pokerface."

Your cheeks blaze up immediately and you glare up at her.

"P-p-p-piss off," you retort. She starts to laugh.

"You know," she says taking a breath as she tries to stop laughing. "Now that I've seen you do that in your lattimus, I really don't think I could be scared of you ever again."

"Is this how 'normal' is around here? Poking fun at your new guests? 'Cause if so, Lopez is not down for that," you pout, crossing your arms in front of you like a toddler.

She's still chuckling when she starts walking towards the doors.

"Come on, Alejandro, time's a tickin", she calls over her shoulder. "And yup, get used to it. This is as normal as it gets."

You're still scowling as you follow her down the hallway towards the lounge area but inside, you're beaming.

You think you're going to like this normal.

* * *

**A/N: So this might have felt like a filler chapter but TRUST ME! Everything I put in my story will come back and serves an extremely important purpose. I can't stress enough that this is a STORY, not fluff.. so little interactions... just like a normal, real-life relationships have in the first stages is what I'm going for here. **

**Please review! **

**I'll try to write some more before I leave for my conference in a few days. **

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Flopping out.**


	3. Into The Wild

**A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews! Please keep 'em coming! Love you all. **

**To 'Guest': Good eye! I love readers like you who pay attention to details. There is a specific reason as to why I'm introducing the two different forms energy. It's a huge part of the story. Short answer - Lopez can use energy on Pierce's planet, yes, but it's a little complicated. You'll see in this chapter actually! Thanks for the question.**

**To the anons - thanks for your comments, mucho love!**

**To torituma: Wow, thank you! That's an extremely thoughtful compliment and I'm sending you good vibes through the internet right now. If you have any other users who you think will like this fic, please share! I've got an obsession with mermaids. But like my story, I'll leave it up to you to interpret what it means. On the other hand, 'flopping out' means I'm totally pooched out and ready to go into a sleep coma.**

**To asnowfalls: Thanks for the encouragement! I will do my best to follow through.**

**Lol to my bro - forgot to sign out of my account before commenting but I forgive you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into The Wild**

You've been living among the Predastar titans for over a week now, getting used to how their way of life works and trying to forget about the heartache of missing Narpollo.

For starters, you were given a tour of the titan headquarters and your new room. You then paid a visit to the warrior HQ, located on ground level near the edge of the metropolis. You were there because had to get your own set of supplies and warrior clothes for downtime, which consisted of the same uniform you saw Pierce in when you met her in your lovely bubble prison cell. It was more colourful than the black tee and tights you had to wear back home but you're still not really a fan of the whole earth army get up.

You weren't expecting it when you found an extremely scary and obnoxious blonde haired lady, who was apparently an endless racist against your naturally tanned skin tone yelling at you, shoving you your clothes, then yelling at you some more to get out. Sue Sylvester seemed like the perfect person for the role of Sergeant for the warrior company but boy are you glad you don't have her bossing you around.

As for titan HQ, everything seems to surpass expectations; well at least in comparison to Narpollo. Food here is loads better with Mercedes the medic as the part-time chief chef when off of her medic duties. The titans headquarters esthetics looks nicer in general, being newer, with sleeker designs, polished off with a cleaner and smoother finish. The biggest difference though is in the people... the people were surreal. Everyone actually seemed like a family, like they cared about each other. You weren't used to it so you did what you did best in uncertain environments - you closed yourself up and made snarky remarks to those who tried to get past your walls. Mostly it was directed to Berry but the others you were quite fond of.

In other words, life here has been grand so far. You haven't had to do much except for wander around and get to know the HQ.

Apparently, your boss goes by the name of Schuester. The only mention of him was in passing when Kitty had asked anyone if they had been in contact with him. A boss that's M.I.A is not something unfamiliar to you. Carl is always in his lab working on something you guys aren't allowed to see. Anyhow, youu haven't seen Schuester around, nor do you really care because in all seriousness, there's only one person's orders you'll follow. The one person who has ever beaten you in combat and the one stranger to ever immediately get your utmost respect; something few are priveleged to have.

Brittany Pierce has been popping in and out of your life here, occassionally checking in on you while keeping the titan headquarters running smoothly.

You find yourself replaying the moments where you interact with her over and over in your head at the end of the days and falling asleep to them. Even with simple interactions like 'good morning' or a 'hey' were enough for you to zone out on. From what you've gathered, she's pretty awesome. Everyone likes her, she's funny, and juset something about her keeps you wanting to get to know her some more. You've been talking to her and enjoying her company. From looking at her body language, you think she's been enjoying yours too.

You had found out from Evans that she's the head titan, appointed by a unanimous vote. When you asked Evans why everyone voted for her, he simply responded, "oh just you wait til combat training."

So, here you are, one week later from the day you met Sue Sylvester, in your tiny room, looking up and down at the reflection of yourself in the mirror, waiting for combat training to start.

Combat training was held bi-weekly so that the titans could stay on top of their skills and have time to improve on their past battles.

You couldn't wait to get into the rink and show them where you came from. You also missed powering up into your lattimus as there was a strict no-powering up rule in the HQ. Still, it's odd that you've got the pre-game butterflies floating around your stomach. You've got to impress her some how and you're nervous about it.

You do a subtle flex with your arms and nod contently at your toned body, trying to regain that confidence you're so famous for.

Suddenly, your room door makes that sound that sounds like air is being released and it slides open, and before you can pose like a normal person would in their own room, said blonde you were just thinking about is standing at your door. This would be one of those moments where she's checking in on you.

"Hi, superwoman, I didn't know body building was a way for prepping for combat?" chuckles Pierce. You internally slap yourself as you stand frozen in that position.

"Hey there, Goldilocks," you smile, trying to act non-chalant as you casually lower your arms back down. You scratch the back of your head with one hand while waving her to come into your room with the other.

Pierce is standing there, looking as perfect as ever in the same outfit you're sporting - the lovely military clothing from way back when (you're being sarcastic).

She walks over to you in your room and unexpectedly raises her hand to give your bicep a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your reflection but I'm here to take you to the combat zone.. You're not nervous are you?" she asks with concern on her face. "I mean I just meant that I know we've thrown you into the mix of things pretty quickly and youve been great at getting the hang of things but I don't want you to feel pressured or anything to join in on combat time, if you don't want to." You shuffle your feet a little, because that's exactly how you feel. Still, you keep your eyes locked on hers. Sometimes your pride is an uncontrollable monster.

"Nervous? Please, honey. I eat shards of glass in my sleep. I can take anyone, anytime, anywhere. Your combat training won't do squat on me," you say. You pull out your stoic face to show her you're serious. This is your new home. When you're new, you've got to make a presence, you know? Establish who you are among the team.

You're instantly missing the touch of her hand when she takes a step back and grins at you.

"Good," she smiles approvingly. "Well come on then, let's see what you've got," she says as she turns around and walks out of your room. "Time's a tickin'."

Somehow, with the 49 seconds she's been in your room, she's able to eradicate all evidence of nervousness you had in your stomach and transform it into excitement.

You're so excited that you nearly trip over your own feet as you scramble to follow her down the hall to the elevator to descend to the combat zone.

"Get ready for some ass whoopin' Pierce," you yell after her.

She looks back and winks at you. "Don't make me remind you of how last time went."

You don't think losing to her will ever be a problem though; after all, it got you here.

/

You've never been more sore in your life.

You wake up, groggy, letting your eyes slowly adjust to the sudden light being introduced to them. You're staring at the backside of Tina who's furiously sliding buttons across a holographic screen. You hear beeping and feel energy flowing around you. You must be in the medic clinic.

By combat training, the Predastar titans failed to mention that it was literally a fight til you drop dead. Well, not dead, but it basically was seeing as they fought til you couldn't fight anymore, and that meant a lot in titan terms. Back in Narpollo, combat training meant shooting your beams at moving targets. Compared to this, Narpollo's training was child's play.

The arena had been transformed by Artie into a real life simulation of an unknown terrain that was sampled from another planet, set at night time with large random jagged sharp black rocks sticking up from the sandy black ground, and dark purple fog hazing around.

All of the Predastar titans and yourself had been thrown at random parts of the arena with Artie overseeing everything in the control room. He must've had a hell of a time watching Pierce take down everyone one by one.

You think back to the combat training.

After the simulation countdown had went off, it wasn't long before white hot beams were shooting everywhere. You tried to take flight but you couldn't channel your energy anywhere or let alone feel it. Not panicking yet, you decided to see if there's anyone close to you for you to take out in hand combat. You ran towards the nearest rock to get a better vantage point to survey the area. What you didn't notice was the lack of energy flowing through you which you normally would be able to use as defense when in a vulnerable position like this. Unfortunately, You didn't have much time to think about your lack of energy because you spotted a light blue lattimus that was blasting straight towards you after having drop-kicked another lattimus halfway across the arena.

You still weren't sure who was who with the different coloured lattimuses flying around but it didn't matter because only one colour mattered.

It was clear that Pierce, the light blue lattimus, was ready to engage in some heavy hard hulk smashin' sessions with you.

You were about to fight against her but you found yourself on your ass and unable to move because of the hard blow you received without warning by a round house kick after she flew around you and then polished it off by sending a relentless energy beam to your head. That's the last thing you remember before you blacked out. You make a mental note to never attempt engaging in combat with from the ground against someone flying because they can move a lot faster than you. Or maybe just Pierce did.

You groan as this is most definitely a new personal best in getting knocked out of battle, and by miles, which is astonishing considering you're one of the best fighters back home, of course besides Quinn when she wanted to be. Then again, ever since you arrived, nothing has been like Narpollo yet, not with Pierce around.

The sound of gas being released in your vertical energy chamber brings you back to the present. The energy flowing around you was light blue, not the kind you're used to. It didn't feel right and you wanted to get out of there.

"Hey Tina," you say as she spins around. You look around the room and sure enough, you're in the medic room and in one of the vertical energy chambers that helped titans recover. It seems like you're the last one to wake up from your recovery as you two are the only ones in the room.

"Woo, great, glad you're up!" She's way too chipper for you. "You didn't wake up much long after everyone else, don't worry. It's always hardest on the body the first time around," says Tina. She returns her gaze to the holographic screen which is now displaying what you assume to be your vitals.

"Yeah, great. Listen, no offense, I love talking to you and all but I kind of feel extremely mortified right now and would like to wallow in deep, deep self-pity alone in my room. Preferably with some alcohol," you say.

Tina laughs at you, her eyes disappearing as she squints. She makes her way over to you and just smiles.

"You're a funny one," she chuckles. "No wonder Brittany likes you. You were the second titan she took down. Normally, she would've completely obliterated the weakest one first," she says.

You furrow your eyebrows at that comment, your Lima Heights side coming out of you.

"Um, what the hell Tina?!" you say offended. "You and I know that I'm the closest thing to Pierce here compared to the rest of these losers. Let me down from here and I can use you as a demonstration if you would like," you threaten.

Tina still stands there smiling at you while shaking her head. "Whoa, easy there tiger. I was only joking." You roll your eyes. "For your sassiness, you're going to have to say pretty please Tina, you divalicious spunky hot mess," she says in a super annoying voice.

You roll your eyes even more knowing that reducing yourself to a 12 year old valley girl is the only way to let Tina know she's won so you do it. At that, Tina jumps up and down clapping her hands and laughs hysterically at you.

"Will you let me down now you lunatic?" you say.

Still laughing, she swipes a button on the hologram and the straps unbuckle. You fall forward and out of the vertical chamber.

"For the record, something or someone was hijacking my powers because you lot have obviously got a fear of me and my skills; I couldn't use them in there," you say.

Tina waves you off. "Yeah, yeah. Blame it on that. I bet it was just your nerves."

"Please, the only nerves I've got are the ones that are telling me to obliterate you to Narpollo right now."

"No, as much fun as that sounds, I think your only nerves are actually when Britt walks anywhere within your eyesight but that's just my thoughts."

You immediately blush and look confused at that remark. She completely caught you off guard.

"Um I have no idea what you're talking about. I think I'm gonna go now. Swell life chats with you Changalang," you say trying to make your quick escape. Eloquent as always, Lopez.

"See ya wouldn't want to be ya," Tina calls after you.

/

It's probably been a couple of hours of you lying in your bed and the only reason why you've decided at attempting to move is because baby Valerie is calling for food and you know better than to ignore it. Hangry (hungry and thus, angry) Santana Lopez is a force not to be reckoned with.

Getting out of bed is probably the hardest thing for you to do without Quinn here to shovel you out of bed like she normally does. You think back to the Narpollo days when you would blame your sleepiness on how it takes forever to replenish your awesomeness you exude every day. You always got a slap in the back of your head for that by Quinn. Gosh you miss her.

You blast some tunes on your iPod surround sound system in your room. The sound is unreal, with the dome shape of the room making the music and notes seem alive and dancing around you. Youre a little more alert as you drag your body on over to your closet to grab your uniform.

It seems like a miracle but you're able to get dressed after an abnormally long time and you start to saunter past the other titan's rooms and down the long hallway leading to the lounge.

"Psst! Hey! Lopez!" you hear from one of the rooms in the hall. You look around the multiple closed doors that belong to your new titan team mates.

"Over here!"

You backtrack your steps as you follow the sound of the voice and enter Sam's room. You find him sitting on his bed holding a strange looking object in his hands.

You poke your head through the door. "Trouty, you're getting in the way of me and my food. This better be good," you say, sounding fake annoyed.

Sam smiles his goofy smile as he waves you to come closer. "Sorry but I need your help. Serious problem. I can't crack this fruit open."

You stare at him and burst out laughing. "Seriously Sam? Can't you just swallow the thing whole with that mouth of yours?"

"No Lopez, I've tried that," Sam laughs. "Besides, they taste much better with the outer layer off. I'm actually wanting to give it to someone but it's not tradition unless you take the outer layer off," he says.

"Okay, what in god's name are you talking about, Trouty?"

"Oh right, I guess you're still new around here. I keep forgetting that, it feels like I've known you forever," Sam admits.

You smile at that. You don't mind Sam. Sure he's a blabber mouth that talks way too much but he's been fun to hang around. His school boy honesty is something you admire.

"You're such a sissy, Evans," you smile. "So, what's with this fruit you want to crack open? How is that the first thing you're trying to do after that Pierce-slapping session we just encountered?" you say as you reach your hand out to receive the fruit from him. You examine it, taking note of it's dark brown colour, accompanied by a texture of a coconut. The fruit felt really hard, and was sort of shaped like a cartoon star. Definitely not from Narpollo.

"Meh. Been there, done that," Sam shrugs. "You get used to it, and it's fun to make bets with each other on who will last the longest in the arena each time. I normally last the longest but For some reason I couldn't perform well today," he brags.

"Oh boo hoo," you joke.

"Anyways, what I'm about to tell you is top notch voodoo magic of the ancient earth," he says excitedly. You make a what the hell face and he smiles. "Just joking. It's a Predastar thing. This is a starfruit. Legend says that if you share one with someone, you become soulmates for life. I want to share one with Mercedes," he finishes excitedly.

"As nerdy and girly as that sounds, that's actually really cute," you say, momentarily seeing a pair of blue eyes flash before your eyes.

Deciding that you do want to see Trouty and Arethra get together, you take the starfruit and slice it in half with your laser eye beam, startling Sam so much that he falls off of the bed.

"Holy Lopez, what the heck was that?!"

Your laser eyes have been something only you've been able to do at Narpollo. You guess the same goes for Predastar.

You don't know how to respond so you simply throw him a wink and a smirk as you toss the two halves of fruit back to him.

He frowns as he stares at it in his hands.

"What? You asked me to open it so I did!" you say confused.

"You're not supposed to murder it like that though! You're only supposed to crack it open so you can peel the top layer off," Sam whines. "You owe me a new one."

"Look pillow lips, I've got about zero time left in my extraordinarily jam packed day for you," you say. You start to head towards the door.

"Well if you're ever in a good mood and feel like helping a brother out after cock-blocking him, go to the wilderness and pick me some more that you haven't sliced in half please and thank you," yells Sam.

"Sorry, pillow screaming, shame, and self-slapping have booked appointments with me for the next couple of years," you yell back.

/

The few minutes you spent with Sam felt like hours for baby Valerie so you mind goes on auto-pilot with blinders on, determined to make it to the kitchen in the lounge without any more distractions.

You peek inside to make sure that little troll that manifests itself in the form of Rachel Berry is nowhere in sight because that is the last thing you need right now. You're pleased to see that the spotless kitchen and lounge area are completely deserted with the couch calling your name.

As you make your way to the fridge, you feel eyes on the back of your head.

You reach in the fridge to pull out some peanut butter and that's when you hear footsteps coming towards you. You catch a whiff of her perfume.

"That belongs to me," she says.

You've got no idea why you turn into an annoying 6 year old around her, but you have taken note that she turns into one too. You try your luck.

You smile and turn around to face her, playfully opening the lid then sticking your tongue into the jar and scooping up a delicious whopping of peanut butter into your mouth.

"Not anymore," you smile evilly.

Pierce makes a pondering face and continues to look at you.

"Quite good," you lick your lips. "I think this will be a prime candidate for my meal."

"A jar of peanut butter?" questions Pierce.

"Well, originally it was going to be a pizza a la fridge contents but now that I found the commander's peanut butter, well, I can't resist."

"Wise words said there Lopez," Pierce smiles. "I do have impeccable taste when it comes to the selection of nut butters. But unfortunately, I was only joking. That actually belongs to Berry. Only she eats that organic stuff that needs to be refrigerated after opening," she says. You watch her as she takes the jar out of your hand and uses her hand to scoop out some peanut butter to put into her mouth. She licks it off of her fingers and moves backwards towards the couch. "Let's finish it up," she says smirking.

You can't help but smile and accept the offer of invitation. "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

You plop down beside her as you guys take turns scooping peanut butter out of the jar with your fingers, enjoying it's glorious taste in silence for a few moments.

"So," Pierce says with her mouth full of peanut butter. "How're you feeling?" she asks, while she continues to scoop up peanut butter with her fingers.

Of course, she and all of her modesty is trying to ask if you weren't beat up too badly by her but without making you feel like a complete udder weakling in her eyes. How is she so awesome?

You're not sure whether you should be honest or not. Normally you would brave it out and put on the typical Lopez face of not giving two shits but you think something about the peanut butter makes you in a friendly mood.

"You know, aside from getting my ass whooped by you two times now, I think I am really enjoying it here," you admit.

"Cool, good stuff," she smiles at you. "I scooped up Tina and Mercedes for a reason. They do heck of a healing job. One time, when Sam and I were younger, we would always challenge each other at who could charge up the most power without losing control. Needless to say, that's how I met Tina and Mercedes-"

You find it so amusing to picture a reckless younger version of Pierce running around wreaking havoc.

She pauses mid sentence for a moment to offer you the peanut butter jar. You scoop some up with two fingers. "Do you like pomegranates?"

"What?" you ask confused.

Pierce shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, when I look at you, all I can think of is a pomegranate."

Your captain has A.D.D much?

"Oh, wow, you just know how to charm someone," you respond sarcastically. "Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?" You're genuinely confused but curious at the same time.

Pierce looks down and finishes swallowing her peanut butter. "Sorry, sometimes I don't speak very well. I just think very fast and can't put it into words sometimes."

"No, no, it's okay," you put your hand on her shoulder. "I totally get it. No judgement here. People automatically think I'm mean, but I don't actually mean it. I just have a different sense of humour," you say. You're not sure why you're sharing but something about her makes you feel comfortable.

Pierce smiles at that and looks at you. "Thanks. Oh, but at the mention of that, you have to admit that you're just a little mean, some times, to Berry. Like that time you left her a bag of butt plugs and a note saying to shove them up her nose and throat so she would stop snoring. She would not stop going on and on about it," she says. You snort at that memory. Troll could be heard two doors down from you and you were about to blast her to the moon.

"She had that coming for her," you defend.

"Okay maybe. But try to be nicer, for me okay? I need to be fair to everyone as the leader and this is me putting my foot down." You reach over her crossed leg and snag the jar back for yourself.

"How is calling me a plain looking pomegranate being a leader?" She looks at you for a second, thinking.

"I dunno. Pomegranates are like... special. Sometimes, you have to find the beauty in plain things. You never know. Have you ever seen what's inside one?"

"Nope. But I'm living perfectly fine without it." You're not sure where this conversation is going but you're pretty sure you'd go anywhere with those blue eyes.

Pierce gets off of the couch and takes the peanut butter away from you and sets it on the table.

"Today's your lucky day Lopezo," Pierce smiles. "I will do you the duty of showing you the awesome species of the pomegranate." She gets up and runs out of the room leaving you sitting there confused at what just happened.

Not a minute later, she's back in the room holding the round red fruit. She stands in front of you. Normally, Pierce has a few inches on you when standing up but when you're sitting, she's towering over you.

"Now, remember this moment forever Santana," you shiver at the way she says your name. You stare at the fruit in front of you like your life depended on it. Is it possible to be drunk off of peanut butter? Or are you just drunk off of her?

"Listen. You are like this beautiful pomegranate. Tough exterior, and an amazing fighter that can do some damage-" she says as she hurls the fruit at your arm.

"Ow! I would like my death to be glorious, not by being impaled by flying fruit please," you say. "Was this a planned intervention or something? You planted a fruit outside the room to conveniently use?"

She leans forward to take the fruit from the couch and rips it open with her bare hands with ease to reveal the inside of the pomegranate with it's million little seeds and fleshy pink interior.

"No, I ran to the cold room. I have super speed," she states and continues on with her explanation. "But once you get through everything that blocks the world out, the inside is so beautiful and mysterious that you just want to get to know everything about it," Pierce smiles. She shoves on half of it into your hand while eating the other one in her other hand.

As absurd as it all sounded, you realize that she's got you outlined like a textbook. You're taken aback at how well someone could know you better than you know yourself. You can't help but stare at her and smile.

"Okay," you begin. "So compliments are being thrown, food is being offered, what's the catch here? Are you going to make me do push ups or something?" She tosses the pomegranate skin at you and you dodge it expertly.

Pierce shrugs. "Just trying to make you feel at home. I'm trying to prove to everyone that I am doing my best to be a leader. And as a leader, I want my team to be one cohesive unit, like how football fans all unite under one banner. How mercury blobs always gravitate towards each other to become a bigger blob. You don't have to feel like you need to put up walls here. I want you to feel like you're our family now. Hence, no more being mean to the Berry-monster."

You're taken aback by her elaborate persuasive tactic which utilized fruit, honesty and genuine thought, all to make you feel more comfortable and for the greater good of the team. You don't know what else to do but smile. "Thanks, Britt."

Her eyes go wide slightly at the mention of her first name. You immediately realize your mistake and are about to apologize when she cuts you off. "I'll let that slip one time, Lopez. Just cause we engaged in some TBO -"

"-TBO?"

"-Ticking Berry Off- doesn't mean I'm not your commander still," she says.

"Okay then, Lord Sergeant Queen Captain President Pierce, please accept my royal apology," you say while bowing in your slouched seated position.

"Apology accepted you royal ass," she laughs. "But you're not getting off that easily. As much as I wanted to have some peanut butter with you and provide life lessons using fruit, I actually came to find you to go for a little side mission with me."

"You know you really don't have to make up excuses to spend time with my amazing personality," you joke. Pierce swats your arm and shakes her head smiling.

"Wow, you exposed me, you're so smart," she deadpans. "Initially, I was going to give you a choice on the matter but for that mistake, you're going to have to owe me so you're coming along."

You groan. "What's with people here and owing things," you mutter.

"What?" she asks.

You wave it off. "Nothing. What do I owe to you, Capitano?" you say with a Spanish twist.

"You and I are going to go on a little hike. Meet me by the elevators in about ten minutes."

/

You're not sure why you were asked to meet down the hall in ten minutes since you don't really need any equipment to protect yourself or anything but a boss's order is a boss's order. You plop yourself down on the ground beside the elevator door and think about your team back on Narpollo.

You wonder what twinkletoes is doing, aka Blaine. He's probably still freaking out and is the only one who's trying to get you back on your own planet. He's got a heart too good for that team. In fact, he and this titan here named Kurt would probably get along really well if he ever made his way over somehow. Kurt seemed to be Blaine's counterpart except with slightly less gelled hair.

It felt good to know that Finn, Puck, Jake, and Karofsky all got their butts kicked too during the battle. But now that you're thinking about it, you think that perhaps God or Something with a capital S, laid a hand in picking you to be the one that was to be captured by these Predastar chums. You love your Narpollo guys, but let's be honest. They probably would've done something idiotic instead of giving into Britt like you did. Carl has us programmed to do his bidding but you know when you see something good, so you joined the Predastar titans regardless of that old fart's orders.

Finn was probably stuffing his face trying to devour everything in the fridge alongside Puck or playing sports video games on the play station ultra. You always mentioned to those two to get on playing dance dance revolution so they could get some movement in their lazy butts.

What was Jakey doing? That boy was Puck's younger brother or something of that sort. Jake was the newest titan but he had also had a good heart. You think him and Ryder would mesh well for sure. Both would be good sidekicks because they're both too shy to lead but carry out orders swimmingly.

Surprisingly, you realize how much you're actually wishing your crew was here with these titans. You guys would actually work really well together as one cohesive unit and who knows? You guys could be superheroes of the galaxy. Of course, Quinn would be a challenge to get people to like her because she was a handful. But even she would come around and enjoy Predastar.

You look down the illuminated hall and can sense someone approaching so you stand up and try to get into a casual-I'm-waiting-for-someone-but-trying-to-look-sophisticated-while-doing-so pose. You settle for crossing your arms and leaning your weight on one leg.

Pierce emerges from the corner with her hair tied up in a ponytail, holding a small black cylinder in her hands.

"Hey."

"Hi, what's in your hands?" you ask.

"Some of your Narpollo energy. Life lesson number two-" she looks down at your crossed arms. "- never, ever cross your arms. In my world, it means you're closed off and not open to the world."

You uncross your arms and roll your eyes.

"You're really trying to break down the sacred Lopez walls here aren't you, Captain?"

"Guilty," she smiles. "But there are two kinds of people in the world. Ones who are too scared to let anyone in, and ones who let everything in and learn from that. You take a guess at which one survives and are who I want on my titan team."

"Permission to agree and disagree with you Captain?" you ask.

Pierce laughs. You're going a little overboard on the formalities to make fun of them.

She rolls her eyes. "Permission granted."

"I agree with you that there are two kinds of people in the world, yes. My disagreement is that there are those who separate people into two categories, and those who don't," you say.

Pierce smiles widely at you for a second and steps onto the platform in the elevator tube. She looks back at you and smiles a smile you think is only reserved for you. After a second, she speaks. "You are more than meets the eye, Lopez. Come on, get on the elevator."

Your journey to the surface of the HQ did not take long even though you know HQ is close to the core of Predastar, thanks to technology via Artie. You're staring out into the metropolis before you know it. The ground level elevator entrance to your HQ is a small plain one that appears to be a door to a home hardware factory. The only way to recognize it's relation to the titans is the small titan emblem. You exit the elevator, which is in the middle of the city, and face the grand road leading to the metropolis entrance.

The city is truly grand. Amidst the dustry red land of this planet is a thriving city full of sounds, hovercrafts, skyscrapers, and people of every kind. The sun seemed to never go down here, with it's radiating beams making the buildings glow and seem all the more grand.

"So, am I allowed to know the mission, Captain?" you ask.

You look at Pierce as she nods straight ahead to the long stretch of straight land that leads to the metropolis gates.

"We're going out there. Power up."

Without another word, you see the oh so familiar light blue lattimus materialize around Pierce and you follow suit. You feel the energy flow through your body as your dark red metallic lattimus surrounds you. It's an amazing, powerful feeling that you'll never get used to. God, it rocks to be a superhero sometimes.

"Can you keep this with you?" Pierce asks, handing the small black cylinder over to you. You take it in one of your hands and nod.

"Okay, follow me."

Pierce rises in the air a few inches off of the ground, blasting straight towards the gates. You follow suit, trailing behind her.

You hear Pierce ask Artie to connect her to the warrior patrols at the gates. "Captain Pierce requesting access outside of the metropolis."

"Affirmative. Good luck Captain."

Large robotic guards at the gate which looked like a combination of a robot and a dragon holding a trident stepped aside to reveal the actual gated doors. You aren't sure if the gates will open up in time for you and your companion to go through. The gates slowly slide open and leave a gap large enough for only one lattimus to go through. Pierce zips through it and you follow behind her, with the gate closing shut right after you fly look behind you to see the dragon robots on the outside of the gate move back in front of the gates, holding their energy beam tridents up to defend their city.

It's so different to fly around a planet when you're not trying to destroy it. Feels good.

You're flying over a flat dusty land where the battle took place.

Pierce's voice comes through to your helmet. "This is called the dust bowl. To the right are the Cliffside canyons." You can see the giant orange red canyons rising and winding, creating a gigantic wall of protection. "We're going in there," Pierce says. She's pointing far ahead to the thick wall of trees that begin at the other side of the dust bowl.

You expect Pierce to land once reaching the trees but instead, she continues to fly in a skillful manner, avoiding trees and vines. You on the other hand, have absolutely zero experience in this foreign environment and continuously get smacked in the head with vines or branches.

After a couple of more twists and turns, Pierce lands by an area that looks like a swamp. You land on a fallen tree, looking down at Pierce, waiting for further orders,

"Okay, debrief time. I noticed that you kind of sucked in the combat training -"

"Gee, please keep the compliments coming." She ignores your comment.

"- but I know how you fight. You almost killed me if Sam didn't come, so I knew something was wrong with you in the arena. Either that, or you were letting me win, which I don't think your personality even considers-"

"-That is one thousand percent correct."

"-so when you were recovering, I went to talk to Artie and Kitty for a bit."

You watch her attentively as she seems to be thinking of how to word her next sentence.

"We've got a hypothesis.."

"A what?" you ask.

"An educated guess, as to why you couldn't use your powers in the arena." You think back to the arena and recall that you weren't able to fly like you were trying to.

"You're right, I tried to fly but I felt no energy, I was a sitting duck," you confirm.

"Yep, a pretty ugly duckling," You roll your eyes even though you know she can't see your face."And when I fought you, you definitely used energy," she says as you nod at that remark. "So I kind of did an experiment on you already. I was thinking back to when you fought me, to what was different between fighting then and fighting in the arena. Black cylinders full of your dark energy were around, but none were present at the combat zone. Then I recalled what happened at the couch when we played around with our energy forms and how I couldn't use your energy. So, in the arena, it was the opposite. You were able to power up, but you couldn't use energy otherwise because none of your energy was present. So, I brought a bit of the dark energy with me in that cylinder," she points at it in your hand, "and you were able to fly no problem."

It seemed so simple, but you didn't even realize that connection.

"Pierce, you're a genius!" You exclaim. "So you think that I can only use or respond to dark energy?" you ask. "How did I get healed though?" You think back to the light blue energy in your recovery chamber.

Pierce looks around for a moment before returning her attention to you. "We're not entirely sure about the recovery part, but it seems like a reasonable guess that there might be two forms of life-energy specific to the two planets. Which brings me to our side mission. You see, Kitty is working away at the scientific lab portion of this investigation to try things on both energy forms. What we need to do is find someone who is well versed in the spiritual side of the life-energy."

"Spiritual?" you ask. You never knew there was a spiritual side to life-energy.

"Yeah, there's actually a whole mythology around life-energy. No one really thinks much of it but I think we have solid reason to look into it some more," she says gesturing at you in general. "The experts live here in the wilderness and I happen to have bumped into one a couple of times so I generally know where to find him."

You're extremely interested in this because who knew that life-energy, meaning you and other titans, could be part of something bigger? We were possibly descendants of mythological space monsters? That would explain our super powers...

"Wow. So where do we find him?" you ask.

"We gotta go to my secret hiding place. Do you trust me?" she asks.

"Of course. Do you trust me though? With your secret place?" you ask.

"Nope. Which is why you've got to close your eyes and hold my hand," she says as she offers you her hand.

You hesitate but you take her hand in yours. You see her light blue lattimus turn away from you and start to walk towards the swamp. As you follow her, you slowly realize that you're going under the swamp. You've never been in water before and you're not entirely sure what to expect.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," you breathe out.

"Alright, I can't let you know where we're going and I trust you to keep your eyes closed. We're going under water."

"Mhm," you squeak out.

The hell with this, she can't see your face in the lattimus armour so you open your eyes as you feel your head submerge under water. The lattimus suits let you be in any condition with the exception of outer space so it felt no different than the surface world. Your movements were a little slower, met by the resistance of the water, but it gave you all the more time to marvel at the underwater world around you.

Both Pierce and you were treading on the swamp floor, surrounded by gigantic rocks and other worldly plants that you've never encountered before. Rays of sunlight broke through the surface here and there, creating a magical illumination in the space around you. It was beautiful. It takes a lot for you to not move your head and look around to observe all that the underworld has to offer.

"Almost there."

You tighten your grip on Pierce to let her know you heard her because your words are failing you right now. You take a turn around an orange reef and you see an opening to a cave. After passing through a beam of sunlight, the muddy floor turns into a solid dark grey stone.

"Okay, you can open your eyes. Just watch your step."

Your eyes have been open this whole time so you know that the surface is uneven in the cave. The trek continues in silence and even though you were given permission to open your eyes, neither of you let each other's hand go.

The rock floor starts to slant upwards as you two make your way up the cave. At first, it was dark, with the cave blocking out the light from the surface but as you're moving upwards, you start to see sunlight ahead of you. It's not long before your heads emerge from out of the water and you're still walking upwards towards a larger cave that has a giant hole in the ceiling.

This cave was not very big, and was circular in shape. A couple of trees grew from the middle of the cave and shot up through the hole in the roof. Sunlight poured through, revealing bits of floating dust in its rays. The air was cool, the floor lined with the classic Predastar red dust, along with a few rocks. The dark grey stone walls of the cave created a slight echo in your footsteps.

"What is this magical place?" you say.

Pierce powers down her helmet and spins in a circle, staring up at the ceiling, letting go of your hand and stretching her arms out.

"I like to call it... Canada," she smiles, still spinning.

You can't help but laugh. You power down your helmet as you laugh.

"What? As in the country of ancient earth?" you ask.

"Yeah, something about this place makes me think of the past and where we came from originally. All I can find in our history books is a page called Canada, the land of the strong and free. This is where I feel free of any duties, and from the world's problems. It's my free cave!" she shouts out to the sky.

Your planet knows a heck of a lot more about earth than Predastar does. You know that Canada was a place where creatures with fur and large teeth liked to chop down trees, and where people drank the blood of trees which apparently tasted sweet. You don't mention that tidbit to her though.

"It's so perfect," you say.

Pierce turns to face you and sits down against a tree trunk. "Yeppers. I love it. I've never brought anyone here before. So no sharing. Only you and me," she says.

"Cross my heart," you respond. "So, who is this spiritual guy we're to meet?"" you ask, taking a seat beside her.

"I've only met him a couple of times, so I'm not even sure if he'll come by but he's just a human who lives in the wilderness. He looks like a yucatan spider monkey to me"

"So we're supposed to just wait here?" you ask. As much as you like spending time with Pierce, you are also one-track minded, meaning you want to complete the mission to have some progress with your life-energy mysteries.

"Basically," Pierce admits. She looks up at the sky. "He'll come by some time I'm sure. Besides, that's why I brought you this time, so I won't be lonely."

"So wait, we're in the wilderness right now?" you ask.

"Yeah, we are. Anything with trees is considered the wilderness because it's just the metropolis, dust bowl, cliffside, and the rest of the planet is covered by the wilderness. Why do you ask?"

"You don't suppose any starfruit are around here by any chance, are there?"

"Oh, those soulmate fruits? Sure! They're everywhere on those trees. You want one?"

"No. I mean, yes, but not for me," you stutter. "I accidentally exploded the one Evans had so he asked me to get a new one for him. Might as well while we're here," you explain.

"We can get one on the way back," she smiles.

"Awesome," you smile back. "So what's this guy's name?" you ask.

"Joe Hart," she responds. You forward in your sitting position and put your hands to your mouth.

You get up and on your feet before bellowing, "JOE HART, I SUMMON YOU TO THIS CAVE WE CALL CANADA!"

"Oh my god what are you doing?!" Pierce asks surprised.

"JOE HAR-" you're interrupted by her tackling you to the ground, pinning you very similarly to how you pinned her down on the day she captured you at the battle. "How do we keep on ending up in this position?" you laugh.

"Stop that!" she laughs. "The North Americans don't appreciate loud obnoxious people in their land!"

"Well this isn't their land, and I'm bored of waiting. JOE HA-" Pierce puts her hand over your mouth and you end up shouting something muffled.

You blow a raspberry into her palm as she draw it back yelling "ew!"

"JOOSSSEEEPPPPPPHH HAAART!" you get up and yell running around the cave in circles.

Pierce finally tackles you to the ground and laughs.

"You'll wake all of the animals up!" she laughs.

"I think we're the only animals here."

"Hello?" You look past Pierce's shoulder and see a tanned male with lots of hair. His long pieces of hair are dangling from the hole above as he peers in to examine what all of the commotion is.

"Oh my god it worked," you say excitedly. "Get off of me Pierce, let's welcome this guy to our humble abode." Pierce looks shell shocked and rolls off of you, lying flat on her back. She looks up at Joe.

"You Joe Hart?" you yell. He nods at you.

"Awesome, we're looking for you."

"Well if I knew that was how to reach you then I should've done that the first time," she says.

"One of the many perks of the Lopez," you say smugly, giving yourself a self high-five.

"What do you titans need me for?" says Joe, who's still hanging his head over the hole.

Pierce stops grinning at you to look back up at Joe. "Good to see you Joe. We would like an intro to the spiritual side of life-energy please."

"Oh, about time! Let me come down," he says. And with spider monkey like agility, Joe jumps and clings onto the tree trunk and lowers himself down by sliding down the trunk.

"See? Spider monkey," Pierce whispers to you.

Joe sits himself down in front of you two on a rock and looks at you. You notice his myriad of tattoos on his bare chest, and his khaki shorts that go up to his knees. His feet are barefoot, but not without tattoos inscribed across the top of the skin.

"What do you want to know?"

You're excited and ready to get some answers.

* * *

**Long chapter so I had to split it into two. The second part will be up shortly.**


	4. Origins and the Holiday

**A/N - Q and A**

**Guest: Interesting! Thanks for addressing the question, so if Britt and team go to Santana's planet, they would need to bring their own life energy as well. I actually starting to wonder about how much does Carl know about life energy? He ordered the attacking is because he wanted to take up Britt's planet life energy, but does he know it can't be used by them easily?**

**To Guest: I would say your observation is correct. Your question will be answered in future chapters. In general, you have the life-energy understood correctly. Thanks for the question.**

* * *

**Ch 4: Origins and the Holiday Mission**

Pierce leans back against the trunk and gets into a comfortable position while you roll over slightly so that you're lying down on your side, head propped up in your hand.

"None of us really know the spiritual side to life-energy except that there is some sort of spiritual side to it.. and none of us really believed it until now," she begins and looks over at you.

Joe's eyes go slightly wider as he takes note of the black cylinder you're still holding in one of your hands.

"We think that there are two forms of life-energy and we're a little confused about it because Santana here, is from Narpollo-", Joe's eyes squint a little as he studies you with this new information, "-and we've noticed that she only responds to energy from their planet, contained in that black cylinder."

"How little faith do those have until they tangibly see," Joe says as he shakes his head raising his hands all flustered. "There is a reason why spiritual things exist! They're not just mumbo jumbo you guys. It's been preserved for this long because it is true. Let me enlighten you as I think titans should know this information of all human beings."

Both you and Pierce give him your undivided attention in this secret sharing circle of Canada.

"Now, as the mythology goes, the Sun and the Moon are planets now, but once upon many eons ago, they were mythological creatures of the galaxy called titans or basically gods. People either worshiped the Sun god or the Moon god, based on their values."

"You could simplify it to the Sun god being the good righteous one, and the Moon god being the devious, bad one. Now these titans thrived off of energy and the Sun god being the better one had more energy, as it was favoured the most by the life-energy and good in the world. Moon god got jealous, and the battle of a century occurred. In the midst of destruction, they created and destroyed planets as a result of their powers clashing. Eventually, the all-seeing power that is omnipotent got tired of their bantering and locked both of them away in the planets they created, the sun and the moon."

He paused for effect. Or to make sure you were both still awake.

"Because the Sun god had more energy and was more powerful, the Sun is much bigger than the Moon. The two forms of energy you see are from these two respective gods who have released their life-energy in the hopes of preserving and finishing their battles. What I and several others believe, is that these two titans have released their life-energy on these planets, where humans are, so that they may create a human incarnation of themselves so that they can finally finish one another. No other organism in the galaxy is smart enough to comprehend otherwise."

Both you and Pierce remain in your spots as you try to process the information. It takes a few moments before you speak.

"So hold up, you're saying that us titans are actually mythological gods?" you ask.

Joe shakes his head.

"No, you two are not. You two are chosen by the Sun and Moon gods to wield their power so that you can fight each other when the time comes."

"Wait, then I don't get it. What if we just tell the other titans this and stop the fight from happening? That would prevent either of those gods to be released, am I right?" asks Pierce.

"You can potentially do that. You see, this is why I live out here in the wilderness. I am part of the Order of the Odom."

"Odom?" you ask.

"Odom, the name of the almighty powerful omnipotent being that controls everything. I know this sounds really abstract to you right now, but trust me. We're not freaks who just want to be away from civilization. There's a reason why the Order lives out here in the wilderness. We know that the Sun god is here on Predastar, in the form of a human. Yes, his physical being is trapped within the planet of the Sun, but he can extend himself through his life-energy. The Sun god also knows we exist and so we must remain in hiding as we're the ones who are trying to figure out which of the titans is actually the Sun god and secretly orchestrating this final battle against the Moon. So even if you titans unite, there are still the reincarnations of the Sun and Moon god titans on Predastar and Narpollo who are trying to destroy one another, which means destroying the opposing planet to cut off that energy supply."

"Shit," you say.

"Whoa.." says Pierce. "This is serious. So have you figured out who it is yet?"

"Nope, we've got hunches and there aren't very many of you but it's still very tough. The Order has people inside the metropolis but it takes a long time to observe and then compare to the mythology," Joe responds.

A moment of silence passes by as you try to comprehend what's being told to you here.

"So you're saying that my planet, and this planet, are going to cahoots because two beasts from billions of years ago don't know that sharing is caring, and our whole lives have been training so that we can kill each other," you say.

"You can put it that way, yes," responds Joe.

"Well why didn't you tell the titans here earlier?!" you say, almost yelling in anger. You were just told your life is pre-programmed to eliminate other people because of some old man argument.

"He tried to..." begins Pierce. She's looking at the floor.

"Then what have you been doing this whole time?" you ask.

"He tried to -" she begins again. "-but Commander Schuester told you guys is was nonsense and that I was high on wilderness pot," finishes Joe.

"He's our Commander, who was I to believe? Besides, that was the first time I met you and you do seem like you're high all of the time," Pierce says.

Joe laughs, "maybe I am. But what's the matter? I'm part of the Order of Odom, and we all swore to each other that our priority is to keep the galaxy at peace because if either of the gods are released, who knows what would ensue."

"I don't trust you, because you seem like a crazy mofo running around in the wild, no offense. But, we have nothing else to go on right now," you state. "Is there any way we can confirm this mumbo jumbo? You know, without the mystic readings told by you?"

"Santana-" Pierce looks uncertainly at you.

"Yeah. Well there is the Rizok Rock," Joe says. "It's a place in space with giant engravings re-telling this whole mythology, supposedly created by Odom."

You brighten up. "Oh, so where is it?"

"I don't know. No one does. It's in the mythology though."

Pierce rests her head in her hands and looks forward. After a while, Joe crosses his legs on the rock and closes his eyes. "Great," she pouts.

A couple of minutes go by with silence. Joe seems to be nodding off on the rock so you decide to wake him up.

"What are you doing, Joe?" you ask.

"Praying for you guys."

"Oh. How come?"

"I've never seen a stronger bond between two people in my life. And you're from different planets. It's no mere coincidence that I was brought here to teach you these things. I truly believe that you two are important pieces to the overall puzzle. Therefore, I am praying to Odom to give you strength to do whatever it is you need to do to set things straight."

You don't know how to respond to this so you just roll onto your back to rest your head in your hands, letting him do his thing for you.

Pierce cuts the silence. "I believe him," she says.

Immediately, you sit up, leaning on your hands. "Then so do I," you confirm. You'll back up Pierce even if she went loco.

Pierce smiles at you and nods back to Joe. "So your mythology gives us a a reason as to why Santana only responds to her 'dark energy' as we call it. Because she's technically a descendant or part of the Moon god and it's energy?" she asks.

"Yes. Fun fact, that's also why you're called titans. You're named after the godly titans that began this life-energy duel."

"Wait a second," you begin. You feel the wheels in your brain stirring. "The only person to coin that term on Narpollo is my boss Carl, the first titan on Narpollo. And he's the one that makes all of the plans, like the battle against your planet," you say to Pierce.

Pierce's lips tighten into a thin line. "And that role belongs to Schuester on our turf.." she says. "Could Schuester possibly be the Sun god?"

"And Carl the Moon god?" you add.

"Possibly!" snaps Joe. "It makes total sense. I need to go tell the Order to get some intel on this. Ladies, if you'll excuse me, it's been a pleasure. I hope our encounter has been as rewarding to you as it has been to me. Nice to meet you Santana. Peace out." He's already on the move to leap up the tree.

"Thanks Joe!" Pierce calls out to Joe as he climbs the tree with amazing speed and then leaps from the tree to the ledge of the hole, scurrying away beyond our sight.

"Wow, did that just happen?" you ask.

"Did we just discover the truth behind our history and possibly the most important information that can prevent a world disaster? I sincerely think so, honey."

Pierce doesn't get a chance to see you blush as right on cue, Kitty's voice emerges from Pierce's lattimus armour near the neck line since her helmet is powered down. "Captain, you need to get back here right now."

"On my way, Kitty," Pierce says standing up, already powering up her helmet. You get up too but remember a promise you made to your friend.

"Captain, could I meet you at HQ? I promise I won't try anything tricky. I want to get Evans a starfruit while I'm here or else I'll never hear the end of it," you say.

"How will you get back?" Pierce asks.

"I'm smart."

"You opened your eyes didn't you," she accuses.

"Um no," you say, pretending to be offended. "I'll just fly up to the sky and locate the big blazing purple force-field surrounding metropolis."

"Okay, fair enough. Sorry I gotta go. Duty calls, see ya," she smiles. And with that, Pierce blasts off through the hole in the ceiling and disappears within a millisecond.

You're left alone to your thoughts, sitting alone in Canada.

The news you were just given has many implications and you feel an imminent dread in the pit of your stomach, although not quite sure what it is foreshadowing.

Your eyes glow with heat as you shoot out a laser beam to slice a bit of rock off of the one Joe was sitting on moments earlier before hastily abandoning you. With your left hand, you pick up the sliced off rock and begin to scrape a picture onto the dark grey stone wall of cave Canada. You were never particularly good at art but here goes nothing...

/

Kitty jumps out of her chair after spotting you in the doorway.

"Britt, I think I've got a lead on confirming things about the two life-energy forms," she says excitedly.

"Me too, but you go first," you say with a big smile.

"Okay," Kitty says. She leads you over to her holographic screens at her lab area. On her large screen, she pulls open a smaller window which shows a dark image on the screen in which you can't quite make out. Your eyes are still adjusting from the rapid transition of outdoors to indoors.

"This, is the Bavarian Planes. Have you ever heard of it?" asks Kitty.

"No, what is it?" you respond.

"The Bavarian Planes is something that not many people have heard of. I discovered it while reading some mythology textbooks and the Bavarian Planes was mentioned in every single one."

"Kitty, it just looks like black on the screen," you say.

"Oh, yes, sorry I put on a filter. I was trying to look for specific properties." She presses some glowing buttons on the screen and immediately, you see the image on the screen change.

The image is of what looks like a giant floating rock with a semi-flat surface on top, in the middle of space. The stars around the rock are glowing brightly in a multitude of colours.

"What is it?" you ask.

"So get this. The Bavarian Planes are apparently where the life-energy is from. I'm trying to locate where the Bavarian planes are and get some more information but it's tough doing it on my own. I'm well-versed in the current life-energy stuff but as for mythological ages, not my expertise. So, I've contacted a prof I kind of know from academia and she says she'll contact us some time around dinner when she's got more time."

"So you think we should go there? Because I learned some pretty mythological stuff too and all evidence so far points to some ancient mythology we should've been paying attention to all along," you say.

"One hundred percent. We need to understand this before we do anything. I think that the two life-energy forms is something much bigger than itself. It's got to have a purpose."

"You are on the right track, I think. If you believe what I'm about to tell you, it explains the importance of the two forms of life-energy." You go on and explain your encounter with Joe and by the end, both you and Kitty look like excited school girls about to go shopping.

"Oh my god, I can't wait til dinner time. We could be discovering information that changes the fate of the galaxy. Literally!" Kitty exclaims. "Your little experiment... did it work?" she asks.

"Yes! Thank you for the reminder. I need to go tell Artie so he can upgrade Santana's lattimus and attach a cylinder of dark energy to her. Will the energy ever run out?" you ask.

"I think it's likely that it will, yes. Just like we keep harvesting energy and recycle our life-energy, I think dark energy works that way too."

"Great, I guess it's just the waiting game now. I've got to go debrief everyone about this," you say.

"You hear from Schuester recently?"

"Nope, not since before the battle," you respond. "We need to keep it on the down low that we're to be monitoring him once he's back on our radar."

Kitty nods. The only time you've encountered Schuester are when he needs you and otherwise, he disappears. There's got to be a way to track him down.

"Okay. Hey, Britt, one more thing. Maybe do it at dinner? Telling the gang, I mean. You look like you need some rest and time to yourself to process it all," Kitty says looking concerned. You've basically been running around non-stop since the battle trying to get things under control and settle Lopez in.

"Rude, haha. My eye bags can't be that bad.. but noted. Some shut eye would be nice. Peace!" You bound out of the research control center and head towards your room to take a nap. On your way, you pass by Sam's room in which you hear a "YES YOU ROCK!" from an overly excited Sam, followed by an "ugh, get off of me you loser," from a certain titan you're particularly fond of.

You poke your head through the opened door and see Sam bear hugging Lopez with a starfruit in his hand. You're going to keep that snapshot for later on. Sam in nothing but his boxers, flinging the little Lopez around in his room. Too funny.

You continue on and know that Mike is dancing in his room because of the vibrations from the bass that you feel with each step getting closer to his room. You peek through the window of the door and see Mike popping and locking to some dubstep sounding song. Next door is Marley playing cards with Ryder, and finally you hear Kurt and Berry animatedly talking in Rachel's room.

You'll let them have some fun before you tell them the new information.

/

Dinner time rolls around and everyone gathers around in the lounge to grab some food that the medics have prepared. Tonight, it seemed like a fiesta night with loads of chili and guacamole in the menu. The bunch of you sit down on the couches as you munch away at the food.

"Wow, Mercedes, this is amazing," Sam says as he scoops up a giant spoonful of chili into his mouth.

"Why thank you," she says looking pleased with herself. "Tina helped out, but the recipe is from my mom. I can get you the recipe if you would like?"

"Me too! I never would've pictured me saying this but your chili is just absolutely divine," says Berry dramatically with her hand pressed against her chest.

You can't resist.

"Hey Lopez, this food is good, but it's so non-peanut buttery, am I right?" you call over to Lopez who's lounging on the couch across from you, one foot lazily hanging over the armrest.

She catches your drift instantaneously. She always does.

"Good observation, Captain. Definitely missing the hint of crunch and pissazz that organic peanut butter has," she responds.

"Just nothing like sticking our hands into a jar of peanut butter-" you say,

"-and literally licking it out of the jar with our tongues,"

"- for our entire dinner, literally." you reiterate..

"Nope, nothing like a good night in with good company, and someone else's jar of peanut butter."

"Nicely phrased there, Santana."

Berry is as red as beet root in the face and looks like she's about to explode.

"Our friends are so weird and rude," says Kurt.

"Nicely phrased there, Kurt," Berry responds through gritted teeth.

You're still not done laughing by the time Berry gets back from checking on her peanut butter, or rather, what remains of it.

"Ahem," Artie clears his throat. "Loving the vibe here guys but on a serious note, we've called this titan team dinner because we've got some news to tell you."

"Right," you say, wiping away the tears in your eyes. You take a deep breath before the plunge. "So, everyone, I've got some news to tell you," you begin.

After relaying all that you know to everyone, not even omitting the part of Schuester possibly being part of the plot, the reactions are quite hilarious.

"Impossible. Just impossible. I refuse to believe this," says Kurt as he crosses his arms and leg, looking angry.

"I knew it! I knew that guy had some secrets under his curly hairdo," exclaims Sam.

Mike just gets up and yells "WHY?"

Everyone seems to be shocked and not knowing whether to believe it or not. You don't blame them. Coming to terms that your life has been created just for one purpose and that the fate of the galaxy rests in your hands is quite the mind blower. All except for Lopez, obviously, because you chose her to come with you to your secret place. You wanted to get to know her, see whether she was really on your side or not by bringing her out into the open lands of your planet.

"Lopez, what are you thinking?" you ask. She looks up at you, eyes searching your face like they always do. She then puts her chili down in her lap. This is her chance to show her allegiance to your team, (although little do you know that her allegiance is actually to you.)

"I think that whether we believe the mythology or not as a team doesn't matter." She looks around at your team. "All we know are little pieces of information, but that's all we have. We need to act on them because I can't help but think, what if we don't?"

The crew continues to eat and ponder Santana's words.

"It's true. I mean, we're doing nothing here all day anyways. We're basically sitting ducks waiting around. Narpollo's going to attack again some time soon and we'll be too busy to deal with this stuff when that time comes," says Ryder.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not cool with my fate being sealed like that. We have a hand in changing what we become," adds Mike.

"I agree, I mean, it's your decision Captain, but I'm in for this mission and figuring out what all this stuff means," says Kurt. As expected, Berry stands up and proceeds to stand on the table in the middle of all of the couches.

"I for one, would like to applaud this moment-" you roll your eyes as Berry speaks, "-as we are really coming together as a team. I think that we should be behind Brittan-"

Midway through Berry's soliloquy, in which no one is paying attention to, a large holographic screen pops open in the middle of the couches and the face of a woman with long blonde hair appears, yelling "OLA CLASSE!", earning a cluster of "-the hell?", "-holy shit!", and several screams from the titans. No one notices Berry fall off of the table in terror.

"Professor Holliday!" screeches Kitty from her seat on the arm of the couch.

The blonde woman starts to laugh with crinkles forming at her eyes. The holographic screen rotates mid-air until it finds Kitty.

"Hey chicka, how's it poppin?" says Professor Holliday.

Most of the crew has regained their composure now and are attempting to return to normal eating while watching this interaction.

"Oh my gosh, welcome!" says Kitty. "Sorry, we're just eating right now."

"Oh no problema sweet cheeks! I like the element of SURPRISE," she says as her holographic screen suddenly rotates and moves in front of Artie's face. He shrieks and drops his spoon on the ground.

"Sorry four eyes," she says, turning back to Kitty. "Ready for the down low?"

"Yeah, but first, this is Captain or Commander Brittany Pierce, leader of the titans. You and her will be corresponding on this mission," says Kitty.

"Pleasure to meet you, you beautiful thing," Professor Holliday says winking at you.

You immediately go bright red and feel flustered. "Thanks, you too Professor Holliday!" you wave shyly.

Professor Holliday makes a scrunched up face at that and says "oh please, just call me Holly."

"Okay, Holly. What can you tell us?" you ask.

"Well guys and gals, you're in for a ride."

The whole crew is here, sitting around the holographic Holly Holliday as you quickly put down your dinner to give her your full attention. What you hear is not what you were expecting at all. Holly starts to rap.

"I am Holly, as you know, and I am the best history teacher fo sho. So let me deliver this to you in a hot and dazzling way. Holly's in the house now so listen up, oh haaay! The Bavarian planes is what I teach, and it's so cool yous gonna screech. Where all life-energy was made and began, are also ruins depicting life story of titaaaans. I've never ever seen it before, but man if I did I would drop dead on the floor. My life's research has pinpointed the coordinates, but the funding agencies won't cover tits! Lemme break it down for you all, take me with you in your brawl. President McGuinty can't refuse you, this joining is the key for us two!"

A roar of applause erupts and you stand on your feet whooping loudly.

"Man if school was taught by her I totally would've loved it," Ryder whispers over to you.

You raise your arms. "Okay, okay, okay, settle down guys," you beckon everyone to sit. "That was nothing short of pure awesome, Holly."

"Serious, you could do on Narpollo, you could do," says Lopez approvingly.

"Well thank ya'll for that," Holly smiles. "But seriously, the only way we can both get what we want is by joining forces. Put me on your team with Kitty and four eyes. I'll get you to the Bavarian planes, and you guys can get help us all get there by getting President Irish to give the green light on this research trip since he'll bend over backwards to give you fools anything and everythang." She raised her hands and made the quotation mark signal with her hands when she said "research trip".

"Wait, why can't we just go because we're titans? Why so we need to make it a research trip?" you ask.

"Because we can't have something this big get out to the public yet. We've got to be sure of our intel. If the nation's super heroes suddenly jet off without a purpose, they're going to panic and think something's up," says Kitty. "Well something _is_ up, we just don't know what yet."

You look around at the team who are all looking back at you.

"Titans, are we a go?" you ask.

Your team responds positively. Holly is all grins on the screen.

"Let's rock and roll. Mission Holliday is officially a go. Will chat more with you later Kitty. Adios kiddos. We out." Holly's holographic screen disappears and you all just stare at the spot her hologram was at.

"I think I like her," Lopez says.

"Is she seriously a professor?" asks Kurt. "I would've never guessed judging by her looks." You see Mike and Marley face palm themselves because you all know what's going to come next. A Kitty feminist-blondist explosion.

"I'll have you know that that woman has written three textbooks on the Bavarian planes. Unbelievable that women in academia is still so surprising these days!" Kitty storms off waving her hands as Kurt runs after her trying to console her. "JUST BECAUSE WE'RE WOMEN, AND NOT NERDY ONES MIND YOU, DOES NOT MEAN WE ARE NOT SMART."

"No it's just the sudden outburst of rap and the blonde hair that threw me off-"

"Blonde hair. BLONDE HAIR. AND TO THINK YOU'RE GAY AND A SUPPORTER OF MINORITIES. BLONDES ARE BECOMING EXTINCT."

"KITTY WAIT-" Kurt and Kitty disappear down the hall, presumably to Kitty's room so she can throw her belongings at him.

Santana leans over to Ryder. "Please tell me that they're going to cat fight, human style?"

"Nope, they'll probably hug it out in about ten seconds," he responds.

"Oh, well that's boring."

You stand up and bring your empty bowl to the dishwashing robot in the kitchen and head back over to the lounge where everyone is still finishing up their food.

"Rachel, please tell this to Kurt after." She nods. You want to get the show on the road. "Alright. As a recap, this is what's going on. We know classified intel on mythological titans invading our planet and attempting to destroy one another's planets, also known as Predastar and Narpollo, because of their millenia long feud. They have reincarnated themselves in the form of what we think as Schuester and a man named Carl, respectively being the Sun and Moon gods. Our job is to prevent that from happening, if that's the case. So far, we have living proof-" you point to Lopez. She raises her hands like she's raising the roof, "-that two forms of life-energy exists. We also have evidence from textbooks, courtesy of Kitty, and folk stories from the spiritual believers. I know it's not much to go by but it's our duty as titans to get to the bottom of this because guys, if this is real, we're going to be needed." You observe your titans reactions to your recap and wait for a response.

"We're with you Captain," says Sam. The others nod in agreement. "What's our next mission and what is the end goal?"

You nod towards the hall where Kitty and Kurt disappeared to. "If those two ever stop being such drama queens, our next mission is to get the go from President McGuinty to launch our research voyage to pay a visit to where we and the life-energy apparently came from - the Bavarian planes. Hopefully we can get some confirmation there about what's true and what to do proceeding that."

"Captain, I'd like to complete the mission of approving mission Holliday with Marley. We'll get the board and President McGuinty to approve. We've got this," Ryder says as he stands up.

Artie rolls beside Ryder, "And I'll get the hovercraft ready. Mike, Sam, I'm going to need some man power."

"We got you bro," says Sam. "Yeah," agrees Mike.

"I'm sure you require assistance in the organization of supplies. I will offer you my services to the best of my abilities." Rachel makes her way over to Artie, smiling her famous Rachel Berry smile.

"Tina, Mercedes, you know how to prep for trips. I really appreciate the both of you coming along if you would not mind," you say.

"Oh hell to the no are you leaving us here. We're going with you," says Mercedes.

That leaves your one favourite titan left.

"Lopez! Look sharp. You're with me. We've got some planning to do," you say.

"We do?"

You smile walking towards her. She's still slumped on the couch after devouring the chili. "Well who else can get us into Narpollo?" Her eyes widen. "We'll have to enlighten your fellow titans won't we?" She grins up at you. You offer your hand to her and pull her up once she takes hold. Side by side, you face the rest of your team.

"Titans, I love you all. You're the best team anyone could ask for." The team gathers around close to you.

"Titans on three?" you ask.

"One, two, three, titans, HOOAH!" you all yell.

"See you kids in the A.M," you say.

The titans start to disperse to their respective rooms while you sit down on the couch with Lopez. You wait until it's just the two of you left.

"So, a little different from the way Narpollo titans work, I'm assuming?" you ask.

"Yeah. Maybe. Maybe you guys rock a little. Okay, maybe a lot." Lopez looks down at her lap. "Thanks for saving me there," you look at her confused, "you know, with giving me a job to do."

You nudge her side with your elbow. "Hey, I'll always look out for you, know that. But I was serious back there. We've really got to do some planning."

"Wait, we're actually going to Narpollo?"

"Of course! We need to get those titan friends of yours on board, and possibly get some more intel on Carl."

Lopez looks ecstatic one moment, but as soon as her elation appeared on her face it disappears. "I actually never thought I would be going back there." Her face then turns serious. "We seriously need to do planning then. I've got an idea."

"Lay it on me," you egg on. You're already heading towards the control center room but you hear Lopez mutter something about "oh I would love to lay one on you," but you're not sure you heard correctly so you brush it off.

You turn on the holographic map console table in the center of the control room and wait for it to load.

"First things first. We need a map," you instruct.

"I know the Narpollo titan HQ inside and out."

"Perfect. Okay, describe it to me as I draw it out."

It takes a minute before you realize Lopez's description is directing you to draw a horrific holographic version of Rachel Berry.

"Her nose isn't _that_ big, Lopez" you say.

"Is too. You're just used to it."

"Okay, I'm used to her normal nose. What I'm not used to is your sassiness," you challenge her.

In her typical cocky Lopez manner, she shrugs. "My sassy mouth gave a perfect description for you to draw a realistic version of Rachel Berry. Think of how good your 3d Narpollo map will be."

"Or, I just have really good dexterity and finger maneuvering."

Lopez smiles her toothy smile at you. "That I don't doubt."

You look at her for a moment before kicking back into gear. "Come on, let's work," you smile.

/

You two don't realize how late you've stayed up until you see real life Rachel Berry wander in with her bed head at five in the morning to make her atrocious vegan smoothie shake.

"What are you two doing up this early? Why are you laughing?," asks Rachel.

You two are too busy n your own little world to respond to her though, driven by the hyperness that accompanies a lack of sleep and the memory of hideous holographic Rachel with features resembling an orc.

Rachel storms off after not receiving an answer from either of you.

"Should we go get some shut eye?" you ask.

Lopez is grinning at you with drooping, sleepy eyes.

"Don't want to," she whines. You step towards the direction of the door.

"Come on," you say, pulling her by the hands. "We'll have more fun in the afternoon, okay?"

"Okay," she gives in.

"Okay," you smile back.

"Okay," she says back to you.

You look into her eyes for some time before forcing yourself to leave.

"Good morning. Sweet dreams, okay?" you say.

"Okay." As you walk away, you practically feel her eyes on you.

You know that's going to become one of your things with Lopez, not wanting to say goodbye. You hope you'll have more little Lopez-Pierce things to come.

You smile on your way back to your room.

"Okay," you whisper to yourself.


	5. Frankie

**A/N: Hi hi! So sorry for the delayed upload. It's been really hectic with work and I completely got tuckered out every night so I couldn't write. I've got the next chapter in the works so hopefully I can get it up some time soon. **

**Mermaiding out~~~ **

**PS who is excited for the World Cup? I'm dying over here.. the last couple of games have been too intense!**

* * *

You jolt up into a sitting position from your bed with your arms in fighting position. Except your bed is no longer horizontal, it's fallen off of the wall at the lower end of the bed where your legs are. You woke up because of the sudden movement and the crash that your bed made when the one end fell down to the ground.

Not a second later, you hear a figure land in your room, though you're not sure how because the only entrance to your room is the door.

"Shit."

You think it's Lopez who swore in your room. Squinting your eyes, you can begin to make out her outline through the darkness of your room.

You also see a giant hole in your wall, presumably where Lopez infiltrated your room from.

You decide to lie back down and pretend to be asleep in to listen in amusement to Lopez freaking out.

The bed you're on suddenly gets lifted up gently on the end that has fallen off of the wall, and you assume Lopez is trying to stick the bed back onto the wall.

"Shit shit shit fuck."

You're really confused but can't help but smile at this debacle. Feeling the bed being settled back onto the ground, you close your eyes and relax. There's a shuffling of feet and then you feel hands and arms scooping you up from underneath.

As you're lifted up with ease, you're now really confused so you decide to 'wake up'.

"Lopez. Are we getting married or something?" you chuckle.

"Holy motherfu-," exclaims Lopez. "You scared me Pierce."

"Shouldn't I be the one that's scared right now?"

"Right. Probably."

"Umm.. What are you doing exactly?" you inquire.

"I'm um….. bringing you to my bed?" she says with her voice rising higher at the end.

"This is the most complicated plan that anyone has ever done to get me into their bed," you say.

"What?! Oh. No, no, I meant, my bed to sleep, to sleep on, not with me, just to sleep," she sputters out.

You're joking but she can't see you smiling in the dark.

"And why would you be doing that?" you ask.

"Because I blew a hole in your wall."

"It appears so. Care to further elaborate?"

"Umm.. So it seems like we're neighbours, and my eyes shoot out energy but only at my will, except I had a nightmare and for some reason shot out laser beams through the wall and hit your bed and now… it's broken."

"So now I get to sleep in your room?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was going to sleep on the floor so don't worry."

"Oh. So I had a reason to worry?" you joke. You're just toying with her now but she's clearly flustered.

"No commander."

"Oh Lopez. At ease soldier. I'm just kidding. Now carry me to your bed and let's go back to sleep. We'll chat about the eye explosion in the morning."

You feel her chuckling. "Okay."

With gentleness you don't expect, you're lowered down onto the bed and tucked in. It's not hard to feel sleep consume you once you're surrounded by the smell of Lopez's scent.

"Thanks," you mumble. A hand comes to your cheek but is pulled back after a second.

You fall into an easy sleep.

/

The damn floor was way too hard and titan or not, no one is meant to sleep on anything but a nice bed so after 10 minutes of trying to find a good position, you decide to go back to the lounge and sleep on the couch.

You hope Pierce is comfortable and not mad at you for being an idiot. Controlling your eye beams were easy, but only one person has been known to make you lose control and that's Quinn and her super power. Something must be going on back on Narpollo for you to be affected. The sooner your team gets to Narpollo, the better.

/

When you wake up, you find yourself disoriented but quickly remembering the strange events that occurred last night. It's weird being in someone else's quarters so you quickly leave so prevent the temptation of snooping around.

You realize today is going to be a busy day as you check off all of the things to do on your mental checklist.

Without much information for this mission, you're putting a lot of trust in everyone to stick to the mission and put their best effort forward even if it does seem out of this world. But if there are two life-energy forms, then there's got to be some merit to Joe's story.

First things first. Your job is to figure out a master plan. That starts out with organizing all of the tools we need, like the map of Narpollo. It's not even a question that you need to get the other Narpollo titans on your side to prevent any obstacles in the future when fighting the sun and moon gods.

You also need to get into the Narpollo HQ to get some more intel on Carl to confirm your suspicions.

Strolling into the lounge, you see on the clock that it's some time late in the afternoon. Hopefully everyone else has been up working for several hours already.

All but you and one other who you see is lying in a heap on the couch in the lounge.

"OLA, LOPEZ!" you yell while giving her shoulder a shake.

You hear a groan come from the beast.

"Come on, wake up. We got work to do."

She rolls over and opens her eyes at you. You smile at how sleepy she is. It's partially your fault that she probably didn't have a good night's sleep, but also on her laser eyes – oh yeah – which you need to address at some point.

Added to the checklist.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Ok, ok, ok I'm up! Let me go get ready, yeesh." She saunters off around you and off to wash up.

You shake your head and smile as you go to the control center to turn on the holographic map.

/

You're bending over the holographic map, tinkering some of the walls to make it look cleaner when Lopez wanders to your side.

You guys did a good job last night and really went to town on the thing. The living quarters, lab, combat zone, and other supply rooms have been mapped out and all that was needed were the little details like doors, where people normally were, et cetera.

The layout is important because you're planning to execute a plan that is time-sensitive to ensure Lopez's safety, as well as any other titans during the extractions.

"How're you feeling?" you ask your soldier.

"Oh just dandy," she responds, eyes fixed on the map. "Look, sorry about that last night, I don't know what happened. I'm so embarrassed." She's toying with the hem of her shirt and avoiding your eye contact.

"Look at me, Lopez," you say softly.

She looks up at you and you see the guilt in her face.

"It's totally okay. I feel bad for letting you sleep on the floor."

"Well I took up the last empty room and broke the commander's bed so I deserved it."

"No worries. We should be flying by tonight so we'll worry about the living quarters here later." You rotate the map so you're looking at it as if you entered the HQ from the front doors. "What do you think?"

Lopez studies it for a moment. "Not too shabby at all." She points at the area by Carl's lab. "This is going to be a tough spot for me to get out of if I'm not able to convince everyone to join our cause and something goes wrong. Pretty sure Carl put his lab in that tight spot on purpose."

You're just about to create a note by that area when you hear people coming down the hall. There's a familiar accent in the voice that's speaking and you look up from where you are. Ryder is walking towards you with Marley beside him. There are two more people you can't quite make out behind the two. They step in the room as you greet them.

"Hey Ryder, how'd the meeting go?" you ask.

"Good, commander. Actually, something came up that I wasn't sure I should decide for so some people are here to see you, if that's okay." He moves aside and you see your favourite Irish president standing behind Ryder. Beside Damian is a shorter boy-man with horn rimmed glasses and the biggest afro hair-do you've ever seen. He's staring at you like he's been hit by a truck. Smiling widely, you walk towards them.

"Hi President, what can I do for you and your friend?" You move to give him a hug and offer your hand to afro. "Is there something wrong with our research trip proposal?"

"Please, Cap'n, I've told you to call me Damian!" he says in his heavy accent.

"And I've told you to call me Brittany," you respond smiling. "So, who's this?" you nod towards afro.

"Ah yes, let me explain," starts the Irish. Lopez struts up to stand beside you. She's sporting a death glare at both of the new men. "I think it's a fantastic idea that you're all going to do some work with Professor Holliday, but I'd like to provide an opportunity for one of my assistant's to come along with you. It's my only request of you," says Damian.

"Hey jewfro, keep your eyes up. Her face is up here," Lopez spits out. She's shooting out daggers from her eyes at the afro boy who looks like he's just shittered in his pants.

You try your hardest not to laugh and keep a straight face instead. Ryder and Marley on the other hand are trying to muffle their laughs but are failing miserably.

"Sorry, this is Santana, the newest addition to our team," you say, motioning to the tanned being beside you. "And you are?"

"J-Jacob Ben Israel. But everyone calls me JBI. Pl-pleased to m-meet you." You almost shake his hand but his creepy stare is throwing you off so you pass the movement off by scratching your nose.

"Have you never seen a girl before or something?" Lopez spits out. Ryder and Marley are dying of laughter right now and you're about to break your composure so you decide to end this interaction quickly.

"Ryder, Marley, go change your socks or something." They scurry off together, laughter getting louder as they move farther away.

"Is there anything else or is that it Damian?" you ask.

"Erm, no that's it." He hesitates for a second. "Brittany, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me some time?" he shyly asks.

Damian's a nice guy and you don't see the harm in making friends with the President.

"Yeah, sure. But it'll probably have to wait. Saving the world and all," you joke.

Damian smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Grand! Well, I should get back to the board. Good luck with your excursion Brittany. You too Santana." He turns around and leaves.

"Sh-should I go now?" asks JBI.

"It's best you get settled," Lopez says in an obscurely sweet voice. "Go down the hall, through to the end, and look for Rachel Berry's room. Tell her that Captain Pierce has chosen her to be the titan ambassador and she'll gladly take you around. Who knows, maybe you'll even be able to share her room with her for now!"

He pushes his glasses up his nose and nods. "O-Okay, nice to meet you." JBI scampers off while you stare at his fro, bouncing up and down.

You can't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that's going to be so good, nice one," you say to Lopez. You don't hear laughter beside you so you look over. Lopez has her hands on her hips and is glaring at the floor. You stop laughing.

"Are you okay?" you ask.

Your voice seems to bring Lopez back from her zoning out and she looks up at you. "Oh, yeah," she shrugs off.

"Are you sure? You don't look like it."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just.." she looks down the hall. "That JBI guy creeps me out. If I catch him perving you out one more time I swear I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass."

You roll your eyes and smile. Guys have been staring at you like that for a long time and you're not bothered by it. You're a titan, you've got more important things to do.

"You're pretty protective eh? Thanks, Lopez, I appreciate it," you say smiling at her.

"Now, what's more important is working out this plan, me and you. Where were we again?" You want to get your titan out of the weird stupor she's in so you're trying to distract her. Plus you actually need to keep on working if you want to launch your hovercraft tonight.

Lopez walks back over to the holographic image of the Narpollo titan HQ.

"Oh, I believe we were just about to create my stupid boss's laboratory area where only he can access…"

She moves up beside you and starts to direct you on where to place walls.

"No, put one to the right, not the left!" she laughs.

"This _is_ to the right!"

"No! More!" She places her right hand on your lower back and uses her left hand to stretch in front of you to point out the area that the wall is supposed to go. "Like, over here."

You're not looking at her hand though. Her face is inches from yours, arms practically hugging you. Not sure what to do, you just look at her face.

She turns to look at you when she notices your lack of movement.

"What?" she asks.

That breaks you out of your stupor.

"Nothing. You have, um," you scramble to think of a lie. "You have eye goop in your eye," you lie.

"Oh. I was saving it for you," Lopez remarks.

You laugh. "You're so thoughtful."

"I know. I purposely agreed to sleeping on the floor and the couch because I knew it would make me super tired and produce more of this crap, just for you," she smiles. Neither of you have moved from your position yet, with you look down at her face.

"I feel bad. You can share the bed with me when we're back," you say.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Awesome," she says.

You smile in response.

A loud popping noise erupts and you both jump back a foot away from each other and turn around to see a giant holographic face that belongs to Holly Holliday, staring back at them.

"Oh haay sweet thangs. Didn't interrupt some sexy times here did I?" she coos.

"What? Oh no, no you didn't," you stammer out. "What can I do for you professor?"

"Ya'll are too cute. You don't have to lie to me," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

You see Lopez face palm herself in your periphery.

"We're planning on infiltrating Narpollo's titan HQ after we visit the Bavarian planes so we made a holographic map to aid our planning," you say.

"Ah okay. Well good on you, making a map. Maybe that's why it took me four years of college to figure out how to get to my lab without getting lost," she smiles. "I'm going to come over in a couple of hours. I just have to double check some stuff but I'm good to go after that."

"Awesome, see you soon then. We should be ready to go by then," you respond.

"Bye now," she smiles, eyes sparkling.

/

It's chaos as the team is going to take-off soon.

Loading the ship was easy with your super powers and super speed helping to move everything in record time.

Everyone is running around getting last minute supplies loaded up and you're so excited it's unbelievable. You look up at the ginormous hovercraft that's parked in the HQ take-off area.

This hovercraft space ship was built by Artie and can travel fast. The only marking on it is the titan logo situated underneath on the belly of the ship.

You see your crew heading into the ship, spotting Lopez looking utterly pissed that Rachel Berry is talking to her. You smile and head on over to enter the ship.

/

Your titan team take their respective seats for take-off. Only an illuminated isle separates the two rows of individual titan seats that are facing each other. You love these seats because their made to seat you when you were powered up in your giant lattimus so when you are in your warrior clothing, there is plenty of room for creative sitting postures.

Although the space ship contains multiple living quarters and a control center, you all have to strap into these seats located at the entrance of the ship while Artie mans the ship in the control center. Titan or not, this hovercraft moves fast and could knock you off your feet when it goes from idling to the speed of light at take off.

Lopez moves to sit across from you and looks a little confused at how your hovercraft seating works. You observe her as she silently watches Sam, who's sitting beside her, on how he's strapping himself into the seat. Unfortunately for Lopez, Sam is a pro at it and has already finished buckling in before she catches on. You decide to give her some reprieve because you have come to know that she won't ask for help in an attempt to do everything herself.

"You take the two straps by your butt and connect them at the crest on your lattimus at the belt buckle area," you instruct and demonstrate with your own seat. You bring the seat buckle and hover over that area until it automatically connects and a centrepiece emblem that's shaped in a circle with the titan logo is now situated at your stomach. She follows suit, connecting the buckles to her newly added Predastar titan emblem on her armour, then eyes lifting up to watch yours for further instruction.

"Okay, then you take the ones above your shoulders and attach them to the top of centrepiece where the previous straps connected." You snap yours in place and the straps automatically adjust themselves to fit you snugly.

You look to her and wait for her to copy you. She leans forward and you lean your ear towards her face.

"Wow. Not going to lie right now but you look so sexy in that. Spock anyone?" She says quietly to you. You can't help but laugh as you lean back to see her smiling at you.

"Only if you say so," is all you can muster.

You watch on like a proud mother as she secures herself to the seat.

"Taking off in 10," Artie's voice comes through on the speakers built into the chairs.

You see Lopez close her eyes and looking nervous. She doesn't seem nervous on the outside, but you notice how her mouth is twitching and her grip on the arm rests are tightening.

"Here we go guys," you yell over the engine getting louder.

"I just have to say, these suits just hug you in all of the right places. Oooh do I feel sexy!" yells Holly to no one in particular as the engines start picking up speed and noise.

The lights of the room dim, leaving only the fluorescent glow outlining each chair and the titan emblem above each one. Each emblem is glowing the colour coinciding with the titan occupying the seat. You can see Lopez noticing this as she leans forward to peer back at her own logo. You happily see her emblem emitting a dark copper red colour and she returns to her initial position satisfied.

"Alright ya'll, time to power up," booms Artie's voice from the speakers.

You feel a surge of power rush through you as you power up. Light blue armour materializes around you and everyone follows suit. Being crushed by the atmospheric ring around Predastar is the last thing you want happening.

"Here we go homeslices!" yells Artie.

It's almost as if time stops for one second as the ship suddenly speeds off into the sky from your underground HQ. For that split second, all sound stops, no one moves, and before your body catches up to the lightning speed of the hovercraft, you're out in space.

"All clear," comes Artie's voice.

You hear the air being released by the seats around you as your titans start to get out of their chairs to enter the main chambers of the space ship. Soon it's just you and the red soldier as the rest of the team saunters by you in your seat.

"What just happened?" asks Lopez.

You chuckle. "We just left our planet. Artie built that NOS engine so that we can fly out of Predastar without alerting the civilians. We go so fast they don't see a thing. They don't like it when we leave the planet.. means something's up," you explain.

"Oh,' she responds. "So now what?"

You power down completely while taking off your safety belt.

"Come see the magic," you smile. You offer out your hand to help the Red soldier out of her seat as she powers down too. Releasing her hand, you place it at her lower back and push her in front of you, guiding her towards the large double doors that automatically slide apart, half going up and half going down, to reveal the space walk.

The space walk is the connecting bridge to the main chambers because the seated pod you were all in just a moment ago is actually an emergency escape pod that detaches from the main ship.

"Whoa," you hear Lopez breathe out.

You both walk onto the glowing opaque milky white glass floor leading the way through the glass-walled bridge, making it seem like you were walking on a cloud in the middle of space.

"Stole the word right from me," you say in awe as look from left to right, attempting to soak in the beauty of the dancing stars and colourful galactic dust.

You see Lopez start walking towards the other end where more double doors lie. She cranes her head back towards you and shrugs.

"It's okay, I guess," she says.

"Are you crazy? This is amazing!" you exclaim. "There's nothing like outer space. Nothing makes me feel so small."

Lopez turns to face you and continues to walk backwards towards the end of the bridge. You jog to catch up to her.

"I've been out in space so many times for Carl's missions," she starts. "People get used to things they always see."

"Even something as beautiful as this?" you ask, tilting your head to the side a little.

"Even something as beautiful as this," she confirms.

"I could never get used to you," you blurt out. You've never really had a filter but that coupled with your solid confidence sometimes gets you in trouble. Lopez stops walking and you almost bump into her.

She looks caught off-guard at first but it quickly fades away to become a smile.

"Are you calling me beautiful?" she asks.

You don't see the point in denying it, honesty is second nature to you.

"Maybe I am," you smile genuinely. "But I'd also like to not be the only one afraid to say that to you."

Lopez scrunches up her face in confusion. "What do you mean?"

How should you put this?

"You're kind of mean, Santana. To the others."

She starts to laugh and you can see the dark brown eyes sparkling with the stars reflections shimmering off of them.

"You're just to the point, aren't you Pierce?" She playfully nudges your shoulder, still smiling.

She continues as she gestures absent-mindedly to the main chambers behind her. "I wouldn't be mean if those idiots weren't such losers. I find it hard to be nice to people who are below our level of awesome."

You roll your eyes and smile at her cockiness. "You know, being cocky is typically not very charming."

"But you know what is?" she challenges, leaning forward.

"What?" you grin.

"Dancing in the moonlight," she says. Before you can register that it's a song from the earth days, you're picked up at the waist and being twirled around in a circle by the Red soldier. You can't help but laugh in delight as you look down at her. You spread your arms out and look up at the stars spinning around in your view and feel yourself get lowered down to the ground.

"Dancing in the moonlight," Lopez sings, "everybody's feeling warm and bright," she takes your hands and starts to goofily dance around. "It's such a fun and natural sight, everybody's dancing in the moonlight," she finishes as she spins you around. You shimmy on over to her, smiling like an idiot while she pretends to throw a fishing line to reel you in.

Once you are within arms-reach of her, you wrap one hand around her back and with your other hand you grasp at her free hand to begin a waltz to invisible music. Even though the stars are mesmerizing and dancing all around you, you can't help but look into the brown eyes and feel completely happy. You're not sure what it is. All you know is that you enjoy being around Lopez. She's sharp tongued, a skilled fighter, but you also see something else. You feel like you can see the real version of her; one that's a kid at heart, just wishing to be accepted by those around them. She doesn't want to be judged, so she would rather judge other people before they get the chance to see any of her vulnerability. You realize that you like being the person she has chosen to let in.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars," the Red soldier sings. "Let me see what spring is like, on a Jupiter and Mars-"

"Those planets are destroyed," you interrupt.

Ignoring your outburst, Lopez continues to sing while taking over the leading in your little dance. You're now slowly shuffling back towards the middle of the bridge.

"In other words, hold my hand," she sings. "In other words, baby, kiss me.." she trails off.

Letting your hand drop down to your side, still holding onto Lopez's hand, you don't do anything but smile. Something inside you knows that this titan is someone special, and will be special to you for a long time. No words are exchanged between the two of you, but you both know that this little moment that you shared was one of trust and friendship. Lopez would never do that with anyone else, and you would never blatantly say you're attracted to someone. Or, never have, at least.

Something in the air shifts around you two as you hold onto the Red soldier. You just know that you've found a missing piece to your life and now you want to hold onto it. The problem is, you're the captain. You can't get distracted from your role. Being a leader wasn't your choice, others wanted you to be theirs. Moreover, there are bigger, worrisome things that need to be focused on before anything else.

Reluctantly, you take a step back from her and look down.

"I should probably go over some plans at the control center," you mumble. "There's the control center, living quarters, and a viewing deck if you wanted to go check that out."

Lopez grins. "Cool, let's go."

She turns around and leads the way to the end of the bridge. Your smile falters and inside you start to feel a little sad that you are in a position of great responsibility. You guess that the saying from Spiderman, "with great power comes great responsibility" is true, or something like that. You can suck it up though, the universe needs you, so you attempt to bury those first pangs of sadness away, not even fully understanding why you were feeling sad.

You weren't the only one thinking those thoughts though. Somewhere in the Red soldier's mind, she was realizing this too.

/

You've gotten your fair share of dates because you know you can be the funny, confident, and charming titan that you are but boy do you get nervous around Brittany Pierce. That is, up until recently.

You were trying to impress everyone before but as the weeks had gone by, you forgot that you were even from another planet.

Somehow, without even doing much, Pierce has you so whipped and you know it.

You're having trouble with crushing on your captain though. For starters, she's your captain. You find yourself wandering through to the viewing deck after having checked out your living quarters (and making sure you knew who your neighbour was in case your laser eyes decided to go haywire again). Most of the crew seemed to be hanging out in the control center or taking a nap, leaving you to your thoughts.

You head up to the top of the ship and into what the others referred to as the viewing gallery. Really, the viewing gallery was more like a giant balcony that was covered by a large glass dome. You felt like you were on a cruise, except outside in space.

You can't help but think back to all of the little moments you've shared with Pierce so far. She makes you feel okay, like you could be happy for the rest of your life.

Like a soul mate.

But what if your plans don't work? What if, when you infiltrate Narpollo's HQ, no one listens to you and detains you? What if Carl is there? What if you and your titans are too late to stop the sun and moon gods? A flood of panic arrives and you feel your heart rate shoot up through the roof.

"Nice night, eh Lopez?"

You jump at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Geez Chang! A little warning next time you ninja," you say. You turn around from the spot you were standing at and see him walk towards you from the stairs.

"Haha, sorry about that," he laughs. "Next time I'll breathe as loud as Berry and you'll know someone's coming."

"No don't do that if you want to avoid being disintegrated by my laser eye vision," you joke. Except not really. You can't stand Berry and wouldn't hesitate to shut her up some how.

"Oh," Mike's face looks a little shocked but amused. "How are you liking the ship?"

"It's pretty different from what I'm used to. A good different though," you respond. Mike nods and stares up at the sky. "So what brings you up here?"

He looks back down at you momentarily before looking back up at a shooting star that passes by.

"I'm going to ask Tina out up here. I'm waiting for her to meet me up here," he explains.

"Oh shit, are you nervous?" you ask.

"Yeah," he says, still not looking at you. "Last time I tried that with a girl, I got rejected pretty hard," he laughs.

You can't help but smile at that. Mike is a good guy. He's a good fighter (clearly there's a common denominator between the people you like and don't like - that being their fighting ability) and super optimistic. He would turn the worst situation into a good one.

"Hard to believe Mr. Ab-tastic," you tease. Mike grins at that remark. "Who was the unlucky lady?"

"Don't kill me with your laser eyes," he says jokingly.

"Why would I-"

"It was Brittany," he says. Immediately, you feel a flare of jealousy flood your insides although you do your best to act nonchalant.

"Yeah, she's a hot commodity," you deadpan, thinking back to when the lame pale-faced irish president tried to ask her out.

Mike shuffles his feet uncomfortably and takes a deep breath.

"Don't worry, that's over now. I'm now focused on Tina and I'm not gonna lie, I suck at talking to girls."

"You're talking to me though," you respond.

"Yeah but, you're like a bro, no offense?" he says.

"Like a bro?"

"You're easy to talk to. You don't really care what people say and just go for whatever you want. It's kind of a bro demeanor," he explains.

You take it as a compliment and smile.

"Well thanks Chang, I like you too," you laugh. Your curiosity is bugging you though. Ever since Pierce was mentioned, you want to talk about her some more.

"So why did Britt reject you?"

"Brittany... she's a people person," he begins. "Brittany doesn't think that she's a good leader so she works extra hard to keep everyone on track. She takes her role seriously. That's why we voted for her. She is one of the best people I know, but when the job needs to get done, she gets it done, and well too."

"So you're saying she wanted to be captain more than having a normal joy of life?" you ask.

"More or less," Mike confirms. "But she did say that if the right person came along, she would want to start a family, have kids, and if being the captain was getting in the way of it, she would stop. But until then, she loves her role and is doing a heck of a job at it."

"Ouch, that's pretty cold," you joke.

"Yeah, I've put it in the past and forgotten it though. It's hard not to have feelings for someone like her," he says.

"Tell me about it," you say.

Mike looks up at you with eyes slightly widened and an excited smile. "Lopez," he says suggestively. "Has the beast found it's lady?" he smiles.

You can see that he's teasing you but at the same time, he seems genuinely happy for you.

"None of your business, Chang. I liked it better when you were telling mopey stories about your failed love life," you say.

Mike's about to respond when you hear Artie's voice calling everyone to the control center.

Without another word, you both head back down to meet up with the other titans.

/

"Guys, you gotta come see this," Artie's voice comes through the speaker. You understand as you enter the control center as to why he wants the titans to go to meet up with the control center being surrounded three-quarters by clear glass, you're able to see the view in front of the space ship. The view was before your eyes is something you've never even imagined in your wildest dreams.

Literally just one second ago, you were flying in space, surrounded by darkness and random floating balls of gas. As if you passed through some invisible barrier, you see floating shimmering swirling balls of mist that come in blues, oranges, yellows, and pinks. The stars in the sky are sparkling. Patches of light blue fog are gently hovering in space. Several meteor showers have flown in the distance. You know that the mythology is true, that you've finally reached the Bavarian Planes. It's like stepping into a fairy tale of old. You know this not only because of the impossibility of the scene before you, but also because you feel energy coursing through your veins like you've never felt before.

"I take it that nothing in space still catches your eye?" Pierce asks. She's referring to your indifference you displayed back at the bridge in response to the beauty of space.

You look over at her, watching her stare out at the magic around your hovercraft.

"No, not strictly true," you say. She looks over at you and smiles shyly. You think you see a faint glint of red on her ears.

"I can't believe we found it," she says looking back out the window. "Wow, look Santana!"

You return your gaze ahead of you and see that light blue mist again except it's condensed into a large swirling cloud. Except, wait - you think you can see rocks through the gaps in the mist. You squint your eyes more. No, it's one giant rock.

"That must be it," you whisper.

The hovercraft slows down as you go through the mist. A floating rock island appears clearly before you, slowly rotating and floating in the middle of the swirling mist. You think you catch outlines of palm trees on one side of rock and a waterfall running off of the edge of the island and disappearing into the galaxy around it.

As you approach it, you realize that this floating rock is enormous. It starts off as a flat surface on one side, and then it seems like the surface continuously drops down, with the middle part becoming long and flat again, but then the rock starts to rise up again unevenly.

Artie drives the hovercraft over what seems to be the highest point of the floating island on the edge of the rock and begins the descent for landing.

Pierce takes hold of your hand. "Come on, let's go!" she says, unable to contain her excitement. She drags you along down the hall to get to the hovercraft exit area. When you get there, the titans, researchers, and JBI are waiting for you. You spot Kitty and Holly Holliday spazzing out to each other and the other titans already powering up.

Pierce stands in front of everyone, putting on her Captain face. "Guys, thanks for coming out with our group. This is really exciting for us but please remember that we don't know what's out there so be on your guard. The mission is to keep in contact with each other while mapping out the entire island. Buddy system in action here. You know who to go with."

You can't help but smile at her. She's got the ability to switch from cute, dorky Brittany and into a respectable leader who you and the rest of the titans would lay their life down for.

Everyone is powered up and waiting for the hovercraft to land. You look down at your lattimus armour covering your feet. You're still new to the group and you don't miss how the other titans have started to float towards their partners. Rachel was beside a dark pink lattimus which must be Kurt.

Before you can even feel anymore left out though, you feel a lattimus hand on your shoulder.

It's her.

"You're with me," she says as the hovercraft lands. An area in the floor opens up, revealing the rocky surface of the Bavarian Planes.

You don't react for a second before kicking your brain back into gear. Even her light blue lattimus is mesmerizing to you. It probably doesn't have anything to do with the fact that they are the exact same shade as her eyes.

"Always," you respond.

* * *

**A/N: and the story moves along... MORE TO COME! **


End file.
